Nuestro Ultimo Año
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: -Cap 16-Continuacion de "Trabajando Para Potter"- Un verano formidable, lleva a su último año de Hogwarts… Lily y James eran felices, hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts… L&J, S&M, R&R… Dejen Reviews!
1. Capitulo 1: Otra vez en Hogwarts

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**¡Bienvenidos! Esta es mi nueva historia Lily y James. Les recomiendo que antes de leerla, lean "Trabajando Para Potter" ya que es la continuación.**

_**Nuestro ultimo año.**_

_Un verano formidable, lleva a su último año de Hogwarts… Lily y James eran felices, hasta que llegaron a Hogwarts… L&J, S&M, R&R…_

_**Capitulo 1: Otra vez en Hogwarts. **_

Primero de septiembre, un día muy común, empezaban las clases… James y Lily habían pasado el mejor verano juntos, eran el uno para el otro, los dos, juntos, eran increíbles… La pelirroja mas hermosa, estaba esperando a sus amigos, porque ahora no eran mas un trío, ahora eran un sexteto. Una chica rubia y una morocha, las dos se unieron a la pelirroja en un abrazo… La pelirroja rió.

No hace tanto que nos vemos chicas – Dijo Lily.

Lo se, pero ya te extrañaba, ya las extrañaba a las dos – Dijo Maggy con una sonrisa, Maggy era muy deseada por la población masculina, y al estar allí, muchos la miraban, no con una miradita inocente exactamente… Solo pasaron dos minutos cuando los chicos se unieron a ellas, dándoles un beso a cada una de las chicas, cosa que… Llamo la atención, ¿Desde cuando pasaba esto?

Hola – Le dijo James a Lily – Te extrañaba – Le dijo el chico.

Yo también… - Le dijo la chica, el morocho le agarro su mano y fueron hacia el tren…

Mi amor – Le dijo Sirius a Maggy – Estas hermosa…

Gracias – Le dijo ella con una sonrisa – Tu también. – Sirius le agarro la mano y siguieron a los otros dos.

Rach – Le dijo Remus dándole un suave beso en los labios - ¿Cómo estas? – Le dijo sujetándole la mano.

Bien… ¿tu? – Le pregunto.

Perfecto ahora que puedo verte – la chica sonrió y lo hizo seguir a las otras dos parejas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

James y Lily llevaban las insignias de Premios Anuales, iban por el pasillo de la mano, fijándose que todo estuviera como debía estar… La gente los miraba, pero eso no parecía molestarles, en realidad, ni parecían darse cuenta, ellos estaban en su mundo, parecía que aun estaban en la casa de James, cantando… El tren se iba acercando al castillo…

Nos vemos – Le dijo Lily poniendo una mano en la mejilla de el y dándole un suave beso en los labios…

Nos vemos – Le dijo el chico….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Las chicas bajaron del tren, y bueno, era obvio, no todo podía ser tan bonito como creían… Los chicos estaban rodeados de una multitud de admiradoras, que traían el uniforme mucho mas corto que lo normal… Lily miro a James, parecía gustarle la atención, al igual que Sirius, al igual que Remus… La primera en reaccionar fue Maggy, cuando vio que una chica le pellizcaba el trasero a Sirius, y este no hacia nada más que sonreírle, como si consintiera que ella hiciera eso… se acerco la empujo y lo miro con furia, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla…

Sigues siendo el mismo Black. – le dijo…

No, Maggy, no, yo….

Tú nada, este es tu mundo… Así que, ya regresaste, perfecto, el verano… quedo en el pasado, y soy Violey para ti. – No lo dejo contestar, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la carroza, esperando a sus amigas… Lily reacciono luego de que vio a Maggy subirse a la carroza, se acerco a donde estaba James y lo miro, no con furia, decepcionada…

Así que… Todo lo que dijiste, era todo… ¿Mentira?

No, Lily, no…

Si, lo demostraste, te gusta esta atención, a mi no, simplemente es así – Dijo y siguió a su amiga, Rach miro a Remus fulminándolo con la mirada, solo eso, no iba a decir nada, y se fue, subió a la carroza, la que arranco luego de que ella subiera, los chicos se quedaron así… mirando como se alejaban…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Una vez que las chicas llegaron al castillo, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, sonrieron, hacia siete años que se habían conocido, una noche como esa, y este año, todo terminaba, los recuerdos, todo… Los chicos llegaron poco después de ellas, y se sentaron a su lado, uno al lado de cada una… Las chicas intentaron ignorarlos, pero era muy difícil…

Lily…

¿Qué?

Por favor solo escúchame…

Esta bien, tienes un minuto

Todo lo que necesito, lil, si te molesta, las chicas y todo, no lo haré nunca mas, por ti cambio lo que sea, pero por favor que no termine así… - Lily lo miro a los ojos, era tan sincero…

Si las veo al lado tuyo otra vez, las asesino y a ti te dejo impotente, ¿Ok? – La chica le sonrió y el a ella.

Todo entendido – Se besaron, con amor, y se abrazaron, James paso sus brazos grandes por la cintura de ella y eso era todo lo que Lily necesitaba.

Mag – Decía Sirius – Mag…

¡¿Qué?! – Pregunto la chica con mal humor, mirándolo…

Lo siento, en serio, no creí que te molestaría, de verdad no quiero que termine, yo te amo… - La chica abrió tanto los ojos, que casi se le salen de su lugar…

¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto atónita.

Que de verdad lo siento…

No, lo otro

Que te amo… - la chica sonrió, y lo beso…

Es la primera vez que me dices que me amas…

¡Eso es mentira! Muchas veces te dije que te quería… - la chica negó con la cabeza

Muchas veces dijiste "Te quiero" Nunca me habías dicho "Te amo" – El chico se dio cuenta, eso le salio tan de adentro…

Es que es verdad… Te amo, te amo, te amo y te amo… - La chica sonrió.

Yo también te amo… Y si te perdono – Le dijo y lo beso – Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer – Le dijo cuando se separaron…

Vamos Rach…

No

Vamos, fue algo estupido, no hagas un escándalo de esto, mira, te prometo que nunca pero nunca mas les voy a dirigir la palabra. – La chica pareció pensárselo y lo miro.

¿Lo juras?

Lo juro – La morocha sonrió y se tiro encima de Remus.

¡Yo sabia que entrarías en razón! – El licántropo solo rió, al tiempo que le daba un tierno beso a su chica. Todos en el gran comedor, miraban a los merodeadores y a las IS, porque así les decían a ellas "Inadaptadas sociales" aunque todos decían que Maggy salía del grupo, y muchos grupos de IT porque así le gustaba a Maggy llamarlas "Idiotas totales" le habían dicho que se uniera a ellas, a lo que la rubia respondió lanzándoles una maldición. Todos murmuraban, pero a los chicos parecía no importarles.

La cena termino en paz, las chicas acompañadas de los merodeadores estaban tranquilas, aunque como siempre la tranquilidad en Hogwarts no solía durar ni un minuto…

¡Siri!, ¿Cómo puede ser que te beses con ese adefesio? – Decía una morocha de ojos celestes, una IT según Maggy.

¡NO LE LLAMES ASÍ! – Dijo Sirius lleno de cólera.

Sirius, Sirius – Maggy lo jalaba de la túnica. – No vale la pena – Le dijo – Que me llame como quiera, eso lo hace porque su pequeño cerebro no puede aceptar que TU me AMES a MI y no a UNA ESTUPIDA como ella – Dijo la chica arrastrando a Sirius tras ella.

Violey estas hermosa – Dijo un chico, Sirius lo miro.

A NO, AHORA SI QUE NO – El morocho se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y comenzó a pegarle.

SIRIUS ¡¡¡NO!!! – Gritaba Maggy, en ese momento apareció McGonagall.

¿Qué significa esto? – Dijo la profesora, Sirius se paro casi al instante.

Nada, nada…

¡No fue culpa de Siri! – Dijo la estupida morocha – Es que el adefesio lo obligo a hacerlo.

A no, ahora si mueres – Maggy se dio vuelta para pegarle una piña en la nariz a la chica, pero luego se dio cuenta, que no fue tan bueno.

¡Que es este salvataje! – Dijo la profesora. – Black y Violey espero que estén preparados para el castigo de dos días limpiando sin magia que van a tener que cumplir, los espero mañana luego de las clases en mi despacho – Dijo la mujer yéndose.

Bueno – Dijo James apoyando una mano en el hombro de Sirius – No serian una buena pareja sino se metieran en líos juntos – Maggy estallo en carcajadas.

¿De que te ríes? – Le pregunto extraño Sirius.

Es la primera vez que me meto en problemas y fue por ti – La chica le sonrió y lo beso.

Eres una tonta, podrías haberte zafado sino le pegabas a Samantha – La chica se encogió de hombros.

Entonces no hubiera sido tan genial.

Llegaron a la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor, entraron donde ya estaban Remus y Lily, **(N/A: Ellos dos son prefectos, tenían que guiar a los de primero)** Maggy le sonrió a la pelirroja.

Te tengo una noticia.

¿Ah si?

Sip…

¿Qué es?

Estoy castigada – Dijo la chica.

¿Qué? – Le contaron todo a los dos que no habían estado para presenciar. -¿Le pegaste a Bosch? – Dijo divertida la pelirroja - ¡Eso es genial!

Lo se – Dijo feliz la chica. – Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada. – Se despidió de todos, y de Sirius con un beso en la boca, la chica subió las escaleras.

Ya que se fue a dormir, supongo que yo tampoco tengo mucho que hacer aquí, adiós – Dijo Sirius yéndose también a dormir. Lily se acostó sobre el pecho de James, para que el pudiera hacerle caricias en el pelo.

Que día, ¿No lo crees?

No seria un día normal si no nos pasara nada extraño – Dijo Lily.

En eso tienes toda la razón –Dijo el morocho.

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el último capituló de "trabajando para Potter" Así que con esto espero demostrarles mis gracias al continuar el fic!**

**Esto es…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	2. Capitulo 2: Premios Anuales

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones NO Son Buenas**

_**Capitulo 2: Premios anuales.**_

La mañana siguiente Lily y Rach bajaban con una Maggy a rastras…

NO – Gritaba la rubia, una vez que llegaron a la Sala común las chicas la soltaron, ahí tres merodeadores esperaban.

¿Qué le pasa? – Le pregunto Sirius a Lily.

Esta enojada porque la despertamos temprano, ella quería seguir durmiendo y cuando se miro en el espejo… Bueno, que te cuente ella… - Sirius se acerco a la chica, y se dio cuenta que llevaba el pelo debajo de un sombrero…

Mag, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el chico con cautela agarrándola lentamente por la cintura.

¿Qué pasa?… ¡¡¿¿QUÉ QUE PASA??!! – Pregunto la chica molesta, se saco el sombrero para dejar caer su pelo, que estaba corto por los hombros y llevaba una tonalidad rosa chicle. - ¡QUE TUS QUERIDISIMAS FANS ME HICIERON ESTO! – Dijo la chica totalmente moleste, Sirius sonrió abiertamente.

Me encanta como te queda – Dijo el chico, la rubia bufo.

No estoy para tus chistes, malditas estupidas me la pagaran…

En serio me gusta – Dijo el chico besándola.

Las odio, las odio, las odio – Empezó la chica, Sirius rió.

¿Vamos a desayunar? Tengo hambre – Dijo el chico arrastrando a Maggy que se dejaba arrastrar.

Bajaron las escaleras hablando tranquilamente, aunque Maggy fulminaba a todas las estupidas IT que se daban vuelta para burlarse de ella. Entraron en el Gran Salón y todas las vistas se dirigieron a ellos seis, Maggy paso de todos esos olímpicamente y se sentó, en seguida comenzó a servirse de todo para comer… Dos chicos se acercaron a las tres chicas tranquilamente, un morocho de ojos negros le tapo los ojos a la rubia.

No sabia que buscaban una remodelación – Le dijo, la EX rubia se dio vuelta sonriente.

¡Andy! – Grito la chica emocionada tirándose a los brazos de Andrew Mokoiro, su mejor amigo. El chico le sonrió, cosa que Sirius comenzaba a no gustarle. Andrew pertenecía a Huffelpuff.

Entonces, ¿Te gusta el rosa ahora? Pensé que lo detestabas – Dijo el chico, la EX rubia bufo.

Siéntate – Le dijo el chico sonriente asintió y se sentó. – No, las queridas IT me hicieron esto.

Si, oí que le pegaste a Bosch, genial por cierto – Dijo el muchacho.

Si, pero esto me la van a pagar, y TU me vas a ayudar – El chico se volvió pálido de un tirón,

A no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no y NO. – Dijo el chico, la rubia puso cara de perrito abandonado.

Ahh, no, no Maggy no – Dijo el chico, la chica bufo enojada.

Bueno, si tu no me ayudas, me vas a tener que ayudar tu Ed – Dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a Edward Roderick, el otro amigo de las chicas, el era rubio de ojos celestes, muy parecido a Maggy, y es que eran primos. Edward también era de Huffelpuff

Lo que sea por ti primita – Le dijo el muchacho, la EX rubia sonrió abiertamente.

Por eso te amo y eres mi primo preferido – Le dijo la chica.

Soy tu único primo varón – Le dijo.

Claro, y por eso eres mi preferido – Dijo la chica sonriente, Ed rió.

Jamás cambiaras.

No, pero se que me amas así – La chica sonrió y comenzó a comer, de un mejor humor.

Hola Sirius – Dijo ni mas ni menos que Samantha Bosch, que tenia la nariz algo hinchada y violeta, con una pequeña cinta arriba. Maggy se controlo, no quería otro castigo.

Hola. – La chica se le tiro encima llorando, Sirius miro desesperado a Maggy que lo miraba con cara de "Si no te la sacas de encima te mueres" Sirius comenzó a empujarla pero nada parecía hacerla irse.

A… ayu… ayuda – Decía Sirius algo ahogado ya que Samantha lo tenia agarrado del cuello y no lo dejaba respirar.

Mira queridita – Dijo Maggy empujando a la morocha lejos de Sirius – Si no te vas en tres segundos te ayudo a equiparar tu nariz con uno de tus pómulos – La morocha puso una expresión algo indescifrable y se fue. Sirius se abrazo a Maggy.

No dejes que me lleve – Dijo algo dramático.

Será mejor que vayamos a clases – Dijo Lily parándose, siendo ayudada por Ed, cosa que James no agradeció.

¿Y tu Rach? – Le pregunto Andy. - ¿Cómo esta tu hermano? – Le pregunto algo preocupado.

Bien, pasamos el último mes en el hospital, parece ser que hay un nuevo medicamento para la licantropía y mi padre se ofreció de voluntario, no ha sido muy placentero – Dijo la chica con una mueca algo distorsionada.

Si, mi padre me contó – El padre de Andy era medí mago y trabajaba en el proyecto, y le había ofrecido al padre de Rach una participación. – Dice que se esta volviendo complicado, porque trabaja bien en niños, pero en adultos necesitan algo mas fuerte – Dijo el chico.

Lo se, pero puede llegar a ser fatal.

Si… Bueno acá nos separamos, nosotros nos toca Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, adiós – Dijo el chico

Bye – Se despidió Maggy y siguieron sus caminos.

¿Qué nos toca a nosotros? – Pregunto James agarrando a Lily por la cintura.

A mi, Maggy, Sirius y Remus nos toca Estudios Muggles – Dijo Rach, mirando unos papeles – Mientras que a ustedes dos les toca Runas Antiguas – Dijo la chica.

Entonces luego nos vemos. – Dijo Lily.

Ahá – Se despidieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Las clases habían terminado, los seis amigos se encontraron en un corredor…

¿Estas lista? – Le pregunto Sirius a Maggy.

¿Si estoy lista para mi primer castigo? ¡Pues claro que no! – Dijo la rubia.

Perfecto – Dijo Sirius – Luego nos vemos – Dijo desapareciendo con Maggy, llegaron al despacho de McGonagall lo mas rápido que pudieron y hubieran llegado mas rápido si Sirius no hubiera tenido que arrastras a Maggy que decía que no estaba lista, el morocho toco la puerta del despacho de McGonagall.

Adelante – Se escucho. Entraron y la profesora estaba sentada tras su escritorio, los chicos se sentaron – Bueno, primero debo decirles que estoy muy decepcionada por su comportamiento.

Lo sentimos – Hablo Maggy por los dos.

Está bien, su castigo será limpiar el aula de pociones, así que vayan – Dijo la mujer… Sirius agarro a Maggy por la cintura dirigiéndola al lugar, allí los esperaba Slurghon

Bueno, sin varitas – Dijo tomando las varitas de los chicos para luego salir…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily y James caminaban por el lago, de la mano, Lily miraba el lago pensando lo irreal que le parecía todo esto, parecía mentira que alguien pudiera ser tan feliz, sobre todo ella… James la abrazo por la cintura, rodeándola con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica…

Evitar, resistir, tú hechizo de suave adicción – Comenzó a cantarle al oído, ella solo sonrió, mientras – Como si fuera fácil, dominar mí sentir.

Mmm – Dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose abrazar más por el.

Lily… - Dijo el.

¿Qué? – La fue girando lentamente hasta que sus caras chocaron, y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella.

¿Quieres ser mí novia? – Lily sonrió, había estado esperando eso, no lo iba a negar…

Claro que si – Y así la beso suavemente, sumergiéndose en su aroma.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Rach y Remus salían de la sala común, venían riendo cuando toparon con una Maggy algo enojada y un Sirius que contenía la risa, la chica venia completamente sucia, y al ver a Remus se detuvo.

¡Yo no entiendo como soportan esto! – Dijo algo molesta, Remus sonrió.

El castigo fue demasiado ah.

Ni que lo digas – Dijo entonces ella, y entro a la sala común.

Padfoot.

Ahora no Moony, después – Dijo entonces persiguiendo a la rubia y entrando a la Sala común.

¡¿Qué ahora todos están muy ocupados?! – Dijo entonces algo molesto Remus.

No te preocupes cariño, ya les diremos que estamos de novios – Dijo entonces Rach besándolo haciéndolo sonreír.

No tienes ni idea del efecto que cusas en mí – la chica rió.

Tal vez si lo se, pero me gusta usarlo en tú contra – Remus rió y ellos dos se dirigieron al Gran Salón.

**Mientras, en la Sala común.**

Oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye, oye – Decía Sirius persiguiendo a Maggy – Espera – dijo deteniéndola y dándole vuelta para que lo mirara, tenía el pelo gris del polvo, su uniforme estaba completamente sucio y tenía la cara con algunas manchas de pociones…

¿Qué? – Dijo ella molesta por la forma en que la miraba, el chico rió y le saco una mancha de los labios.

Jamás te vi tan hermosa – Dijo antes de besarla, ella se dejo llevar y se abrazo a el, dejándose llenar de la felicidad que se provocaban el uno al otro, entonces cuando el aire se hizo indispensable se separaron… El apoyo su frente sobre la de ella, sin sacar las manos de su cintura – Te amo – Le dijo, ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Yo también, pero odio que me hagas dejar de estar enojada – Dijo, el rió.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal si nos duchamos juntitos? – Dijo entonces recibiendo un golpe de Maggy – Solo era un chiste.

Sabes Sirius, tienes una extraña manía de arruinar los buenos momentos – Dijo antes de darle un rápido beso en los labios e irse a su habitación, Sirius rió y así fue a su baño a darse una ducha bien fría, después de todo, la idea de una ducha juntos lo había hecho imaginar el cuerpo de la chica…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lily y James se sentaron a cenar, y en ese momento Rach y Remus se les unieron, y a los diez minutos unos Maggy y Sirius muy felices… Entonces antes de comer, el director se paro a hablar.

Tenemos una nueva noticia – Dijo entonces el director – Los premios anuales han sido elegidos, y este año son… Lily Evans – Sus amigas y novio la aplaudieron felices, así como el resto del salón. – Y James Potter – el aludido se extraño, pero algo le decía que eso iba a ser genial, además del hecho que compartía habitación con Lily…

**Actualizo bien rápido porque estoy apurada, muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Travesura Realizada **


	3. Capitulo 3: Mis Nuevas Responsabilidades

**Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**ME TENGO QUE IR A COMER!!! GRACIAS POR TODO!!**

_**Capitulo 3: Mis nuevas responsabilidades.**_

Lily se quedo pasmada en su asiento, como si alguien le hubiera puesto pegamento extra pegante a este y ella no pudiera despegar su culo del banco. Entonces sintió como James le tiraba suavemente del brazo y la hacia subir con ella al lugar donde residían los profesores, sentía que se iba a caer si James la soltaba, podía darse cuenta que sus piernas que tendrían que sostenerla simplemente temblaban. James la tenía sujeta con mucho cuidado y ternura, ella pudo ver como Dumbledore les sonreía y les entregaba las insignias, la chica estaba pálida como si hubiera visto el fantasma de la Opera, aunque no descartaba que en cualquier momento apareciera y empezara a cantarle… Entonces sintió que el director decía algo que ella no llegaba a oír y solo asintió, entonces pudo escuchar como el sonido volvía, que sus piernas ya no temblaban, James había pasado un brazo por su cintura.

… Sus responsabilidades serán muy importantes, debo admitirles que espero cumplan las expectativas con orgullo – Dijo entonces Dumbledore mirando a James, este solo le sonrió – Ahora, un aplauso, ya que son los dos primeros premios anuales que ambos son de la casa Gryffindor – Entonces el Salón estallo en aplausos, y Lily solo sonrió, aunque estaba algo más viva gracias al gesto de James, ella seguía blanca como papel.

Bajaron de la tarima, y se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares, Lily se sentó al instante, mientras que James se volvía a sentar al lado de la pelirroja con su mano alrededor de la cintura de la chica, de repente todos parecieron seguir comiendo tranquilos, Lily miraba a su plato como si fuera algo imposible, como sino pudiera estar allí.

Hey, ¿Conmocionada? – Le pregunto la ex rubia, la que ahora llevaba con orgullo esa cabellera rosa corta. Lily asintió lentamente

Mejor que empieces a hablar…

Es que, uau, yo, premio anual, - Dijo algo sorprendida.

¿Era cuestión de tiempo no? – Dijo Rach desconcertada ante las dudas de su amiga.

Bueno si, pero jamás, lo veía tan distante – Dijo la chica, tratando de explicarle a los demás todas las cosas que sentía dentro suyo, James rió suavemente y la beso con calma… En ese instante dos chicos se aparecieron en la escena, Andy y Ed. El primero se sentó al lado de Lily y el segundo al lado de su prima.

¡Felicidades! – Le dijo Andy a Lily dándole un suave beso en la mejilla en aprobación, a este gesto James aferro a Lily más a él con una cara indescriptible…

Gracias – Musito el morocho, entonces Lily miro a Maggy y Ed que hablaban en secreto.

¿Qué traman? – Le pregunto mirando a los chicos cautivando la atención de los demás, Sirius miro como Maggy escondía algo tras ella.

¿Nosotros? ¡Nada! Puras tonterías de primos, ya sabes – Le dijo no muy convincente, y Lily hubiera preguntado algo más de no ser porque…

¡Dios, mira la hora! – Dijo el primo de la exrubia, y con fingida expresión de apuro dijo – Tengo que tomar mí medicamento y me lo olvide en la habitación.

Tú no tomas medicamentos – Dijo Rach formando parte de la conversación por primera vez.

¡Claro que si! – Dijo el mintiendo descaradamente – Tuve un catarro muy fuerte en el verano y todavía tomo medicamentos – Pero antes de que nadie pudiera hablar el chico se dirigió a sus amigas – Mañana hay practica de la banda, a las seis donde ya saben – Dijo antes de besar a su prima en la mejilla y desaparecer…

¡Ya nos dicen que traman! – Dijo Lily mirando con un dedo a Maggy.

¡no tramamos nada! – Dijo ella dejando notar claramente por sus sonrojadas mejillas que contrastaban con su pelo rosa que si tramaban algo – Son solo tonterías de primos, ya sabes, anécdotas familiares…

¡Claro! Es por tú pelo, ¿Planeas la venganza contra Bosch? – Dijo la pelirroja y vio como su amiga le daba una mirada de ayuda a su amigo ahí al lado, se dirigió a Andy - ¿Andy que es lo que…? - Pero no logro terminar su pregunta, ya que este instintivamente se paro de su asiento.

¡Me llama Ed! Necesita ayuda para su medicamento, mañana nos vemos – Dijo antes de salir corriendo de la sala común, todas las miradas se centraron e Maggy.

¡A mí no me miren! Yo no entiendo que les pasa… - Dijo con fingida indiferencia y se dedico a seguir comiendo… Al rato de que siguieran comiendo y hablando animadamente, James y Remus dijeron casi al instante.

¡tenemos algo que decirles! – Se miraron - ¿Tú? – Luego miraron a las parejas de los otros - ¿Ustedes? – Todos menos ellos dos rieron.

¿Planean casarse? – James y Remus se miraron con desden, entonces el licántropo anuncio:

Rach y yo estamos de novios.

Lily y yo también – Dijeron entonces, Maggy se tenso, pero igualmente sonrió, las felicito y rió algo forzada, entonces Sirius a su lado sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba y se extraño, ¿Ella estaría esperando que el le propusiera que ellos también fueran novios? ¿Esa era la razón de que se tensara? La miro, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba tensado, fingía reír de un chiste del licántropo…

Esperen un segundo – Dijo entonces James, mirando a su novia.

¿Qué pasa?

¿Qué es eso que dijo Roderick, practica de la banda? – Pregunto el morocho de lentes.

Es que, bueno, nosotras tres – Dijo Rach señalándose – Andy, Eddie y otro Huffie que se llama Micheal Georgery tenemos una banda – Dijo ella.

¿Podemos ir a verlas, ósea ir con ustedes? – Pregunto James.

Claro – Dijo Lily.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Volvían de cenar, Sirius tenía sujeta a Maggy por la cintura, que seguía tensa y tenía la mirada perdida… La empujo dentro de un aula, entonces la miro a los ojos y descifro que la chica no entendía que se le notaba tanto su aparente tensamiento luego de descubrir que solo el y ella no estaban formalizados, entonces el suspiro y la miro.

Si tanto lo quieres podemos ser novios… - Dijo el.

¿Si tanto lo quiero? – La chica negó con la cabeza – No quiero que me pidas algo porque crees que yo lo quiero.

¿Es que acaso no lo quieres? – Le pregunto.

Si, pero lo que quiero es que tú me lo pidas por las mismas razones que los chicos se lo pidieron a las chicas, porque están listos. Yo no quiero apurarte a hacer algo que no entiendes – Dijo antes de besarlo y arrastrarlo para salir de allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Se acostó en la cama, las palabras de ella retumbaban en su mente Yo no quiero apurarte a hacer algo que no entiendes ¿Qué era lo que no entendía el? El la amaba, de eso estaba seguro, después de todo jamás se había sentido con ella como con ninguna otra, ¿pero seria solo eso o había algo más que le indicaba amarla? Quiero que tú me lo pidas por las mismas razones que los chicos se lo pidieron a las chicas, porque están listos ¿Y porque el no estaba listo? Eso era ilógico, habían pasado el mismo verano, ¿O no? Trato, en vano, de ahuyentar estos pensamientos y tratar de dormir tranquilamente, pero en cambio lo único que logro fue un sueño turbado donde por que el no estaba "listo" Maggy caía en brazos de otro y el vivía el resto de su vida solo e infeliz…

**Al día siguiente.**

Maggy se despertó radiante al día siguiente, sobre su cabeza estaba su melena rubia platinada y larga por la mitad de la espalda, parecía completamente contenta de volver a ser ella, se encontraron con dos merodeadores completamente felices en la sala común, que saludaban a sus novias felices, Maggy se acerco a Sirius que tirado en un sillón parecía cansado… Tenía unas grandes ojeras oscuras como sino hubiera podido conciliar el sueño, ella lo saludo con un cariñoso beso y lo saco a rastras, una ves que se sentaron en el Gran Comedor Maggy parecía mirar el reloj y luego feliz la puerta del Gran Comedor.

¡Que perfecto día! – Espeto y antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar nada, ella hizo lo más extraño – 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 – Y antes que pudiera decir el "0" un grito se expandió por todo el lugar, una chica salto de la mesa de Huffelpuff gritando, y pudieron admirar antes de que saliera de allí que llevaba la cara cubierta de ampollas gigantes llenas de pus, tenía el pelo corto y de un color verde algo desagradable, en fin, horrible. Antes de que saliera, pudieron ver que era Samantha, la pelirroja miro a la rubia que sonreía feliz.

¡Nos podrías haber dicho! – Se quejo la pelirroja.

Fue rápido, robamos las pociones, Eddie se encargo de ponerlas en tarros y se las dio diciéndole que Sirius las había dejado en la puerta para otra chica, entonces ella se las puso y actuaron de manera genial – Dijo feliz la rubia.

Eres increíble – Dijo Sirius mirándola asombrado.

Dime algo que no sepa – Se burlo la chica parea luego plantarle un fugaz beso, entonces apareció Eddie.

¿Qué te pareció? – La chica sonrió y lo abrazo.

¡Genial, espectacular, fantástico! – El chico rió.

Lo se – Dijo el. - ¿Qué planeamos ahora?

¡Ah no! ¿Los primos Violey de vuelta a la andanza? No veo nada bueno – Dijo Rach, Mag la fulmino con la mirada.

Somos inocentes – Alego ella.

Si "inocencia" le llamas a explotar el pastel de bodas de tú prima segunda, si claro totalmente inocentes – Se burlo Ed, haciendo que la chica riera.

¿Qué hicieron que? – Pregunto Sirius, la chica se volvió hacia el.

Cuando volvieron mis padres tuvimos que asistir a la aburrida boda de mí prima segunda, gracias a dios vino Eddie y le plantamos un denotador mágico en la torta, y cuando la fueron a cortar exploto, manchándole el hermoso vestido – Dijo la chica con burla y el y su primo chocaron una mano en señal de hermandad.

Pero para eso necesitan magia, y ustedes son los dos menores – Dijo James.

Eso fue lo mejor, convencimos a la hermana de Eddie para que nos ayudara, y bueno, fue genial – Dijo la chica.

¿Vamos? – Le pregunto su primo, ella trago un muffin con dificultad pero luego asintió para desaparecer de allí.

¿A dónde van? – Pregunto extrañado Sirius al aire más que nada.

Ellos tienen clases avanzadas de Aritomancia, ya sabes, esas clases para la que solo asisten mentes brillantes – Dijo Lily.

**OoOoOoOo A las seis de la tarde. oOoOoOoO**

Las chicas entraron acompañadas de los merodeadores a la Sala de Música donde practicaban con los chicos, había varios instrumentos y micrófonos ya preparados, ahí estaban Eddie y Andy y un tercer chico castaño claro de ojos chocolate muy lindo, también allí. Micheal pertenecía a Ravenclaw era muy inteligente como todo buen Ravenclaw.

Hola chicas – Dijo Micheal Georgery cuando las vio allí y se acerco a saludar, abrazo brevemente a Maggy y Lily, para luego darle un profundo abrazo a Rach, esta se separo lo más rápido que pudo ante la atenta vista de Remus.

Mickey, quiero presentarte a mí novio Remus – Dijo presentando al chico, Mickey le sonrió débilmente.

Si ya se quien es – Dijo, entonces Eddie dándose cuenta del momento Salí a la defensa de su amigo.

¿Les parece que empecemos a practicar? – Dijo.

¡Claro! – Dijo Maggy apoyando a su primo. – Empecemos…

Se acomodaron, Mickey se sentó tras una batería, mientras que Rach agarraba el bajo, Eddie una guitarra y Andy otra guitarra. Lily y Maggy se sentaron en dos banquitos frente a dos micrófonos, mientras que Andy, Eddie y Rach se acomodaban frente a otros micrófonos. Mientras que Mickey, tenía un micrófono para hacer los coros al lado de su batería. Empezaron a tocar una melodía suave que se convirtió en algo más rápida.

**(Canción: Solo quédate en silencio de RBD)**

**Lily**: _Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento  
con una lágrima derramas._

**Andy:**_ Me abrazas, me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar._

**Maggy:** _Solo espera un momento  
Solo dime "No es cierto"_

**Todos**: _Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi  
te daré el último beso, el mas profundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti._

**Lily: **_De ti… Ohh._

**Eddie:**  
_Tengo tanto miedo  
y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo  
he hecho mal._

**Andy Y Mickey en el coro:** _He hecho mal…_

**Lily:** _Me abrazas, me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar._

**(Mientras los chicos le hacen el coro)**

**Maggy:** _Solo espera un momento._

**Coro:**_ Un momento…_

**Maggy**_: Solo dime "No es cierto" _

**Todos:** _Solo quédate en silencio cinco minutos  
acaríciame un momento, ven junto a mi  
te daré el último beso, el mas prefundo  
guardaré mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti._

**Andy y Lily cantan mientras se acercan:**

_Dame tu mano_ **(se acercan, mientras se tocan las manos)**

_Devuélveme el aire  
di que me amas, que no eres culpable  
por lo menos un momento  
dime que esto no es cierto._

**Todos: **_Solo quédate en silencio…_

_Acaríciame un momento…_

_Te daré el último beso…_

_Guardare mis sentimientos y me iré lejos de ti._

**(Repiten coro mientras la música se va apagando)**

**Lily:** _El más profundo… Y me iré lejos de ti…_

Genial – Dijo Eddie – No perdimos la chispa – Dijo guiñándole un ojo a su prima que rió.

Jamás la vamos a perder, recuerda, somos fogosos – Dijo riendo.

Uau que lindo tema, ¿Los componen ustedes? – Yo se que no, pero bueno, síganme la corriente.

Este lo compuso Maggy – Dijo su primo – El año pasado luego de que – Pero entonces se callo porque Maggy le había pegado un puntapié.

¿Después de que? – Pregunto Sirius curioso.

De nada – Dijo el.

¿Otra? – Propuso Lily.

Inalcanzable – Dijo Andy antes de empezar a tocar una melodía lenta…

**(Inalcanzable – RBD)**

**Lily:** _Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez  
Descifrando tu silencio_

**Andy:** _Y entonces me imagino dentro de tu piel  
Pero pierdo en el intento_

**Andy y Lily:** _Y por más que busco darte amor  
Nunca te fijaste en mí  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti… por ti_

**Todos: **_Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable_

**Lily:** _Vivo en la vereda de tu soledad  
Cuando alguien te lastima_

**Andy:** _Y ya no se decirte que no hay nadie más  
Que te ame sin medida_

**Andy y Lily:** _Como duele verte suspirar por quien no te hace feliz  
Si supieras que puedo morir por ti… por ti_

**Todos:** _Inalcanzable como estrella, tan distante  
Un amor casi imposible  
Invisible como el aire  
Eres tan inalcanzable tan sublime como un ángel  
Un amor casi imposible  
Como fuego que no arde  
Te me has vuelto inalcanzable… inalcanzable_

**Lily, Maggy y Rach:**_ Inalcanzable… Inalcanzable… Inalcanzable… _**(Cantaban mientras se iba apagando la música) **

Perfecta – Dijo entonces Mickey.

De verdad, sonamos mejor – Dijo Maggy con sinceridad.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Entraron los seis a la sala común, ahí un chico se acerco a Maggy, era de quinto, era muy lindo y parecía más grande.

Hola… em… yo quería saber, si tú, quisieras salir conmigo – Pregunto el, ella le sonrió.

Lo siento, no estoy disponible – Dijo sonriéndole y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Esa noche luego de cenar, los dos Premios Anuales tuvieron que ir al despacho de McGonagall una vez allí llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante – Dijo simplemente la directora

¿Nos mando a llamar? – Pregunto Lily luego de sentarse.

Si, les voy a decir cual es el cuarto donde van a dormir…

**Muchas gracias!**

**Próximo capituló: ¿Los merodeadores inseguros?**

**Adiós!**

**Travesura Realizada **


	4. Capitulo 4: Inseguridades Parte uno

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Gracias a:**

_**J0r**_

_**eetta**_

_**Geila Potter-Weasley**_

_**Blackgirl-Marauder**_

_**miiaPotter**_

_**pau0072**_

_**ginny-potter151**_

_**carla patricia**_

_**Tati Jane Potter**_

**Respondo reviews anónimos:**

_**Lily Tonks**_**: Jajaja, si lo son. Me alegro, y trato de tardarme lo menos que puedo, pero es que empecé el colegio y se me dificulta muchísimo. ¡Gracias por tú review!**

_**Sombra Gris:**_** jajajaja, esa intriga te la saco hoy jajajaja. Claro, les vino en sus cartas en el verano, pasa que solo no lo mencione en el fic anterior, jajaja, ¡Gracias por tú review! **

**Capituló:**

_**Capitulo 4: Inseguridades.- Parte Uno-**_

Salieron algo confundidos, se miraron. ¿Iban a dormir juntos? No, no, recordemos…

_**Flash Back.**_

Entonces, dormirán en un cuarto en la torre Gryffindor tras el retrato de los hombres que comen. Allí hay dos habitaciones, la de la izquierda es la suya señor Potter, y la de la derecha la suya señorita Evans. Verán que sus cosas ya están allí.

_**End Flash Back.**_

¿Entonces no iban a dormir juntos? Ese era un alivio, al menos para Lily, mientras que James por dentro insultaba a McGonagall, Dumbledore y al maldito Gryffindor también. Caminaron hasta la Sala común, allí Maggy y Sirius estaban jugando una partida de ajedrez, mientras que Rach y Remus estaban acaramelados sobre un sillón, felices de la vida, ellos se tiraron en otro también acaramelándose.

Vamos a dormir en la misma habitación – Dijo feliz James.

No se porque te sientes tan contento, es la misma habitación, no la misma cama – Dijo la pelirroja.

Pero para eso hay solo un pasó.

James…

¿Qué?

Yo no apruebo el sexo antes del casamiento – Dijo la pelirroja, James que tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando del aroma de la pelirroja los abrió de golpe y la miro, sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies - ¿Eso no te molesta no?

¡no, no, claro que no! – Mintió el, dios claro, Lily era una santurrona, pero en el verano…

¿Qué te pasa James? Parece que viste un fantasma – Le pregunto Maggy porque James estaba muy pálido.

Na-nada. – Un muchacho de su mismo grado muy hermoso, ósea era morocho de ojos verdes, SÚPER CUERPO, era después de los merodeadores el chico más deseado.

Hola Mag – Sirius lo miro de arriba abajo.

Hola Dave – Dijo ella sonriéndole, Sirius la miro mal ¿Le sonreía a ese idiota? Dave Güet era un chico muy deseado y muy inteligente, compartía con Mag y su primo las clases de Aritmomancia avanzadas.

Mira, respecto a ese trabajo de Aritmomancia, ¿Quieres que lo empecemos mañana por la tarde? Ya que… bueno para que adelantemos, si no tienes planes claro – Dijo el, Maggy le volvió a sonreír.

Claro, yo termino con mis clases a las cuatro, ¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca? – El chico mostró una gran sonrisa llena de dientes, resaltando su atractivo.

Hecho – Dijo antes de irse.

¿Qué fue todo eso? – Dijo Sirius molesto.

Estamos haciendo un trabajo, juntos, ¿No escuchaste?

Si lo escuche, pero, ¿Por qué con el y no con Ed? – Pregunto el más molesto.

Porque el profesor nos asigno.

Bueno, pero no quiero que estés con el.

¿Y que quieres que haga que le diga al profesor que se vaya a cagar? – Dijo ella comenzando a molestarse, habían llamado la atención de sus amigos, y Lily para no convertir la pelea publica, los había silenciado de modo que solos ellos escucharan la pelea.

Ehh ¡SI! – Dijo Sirius molesto.

Pos, NO TENGO PORQUE – Dijo Maggy haciendo que su cara se volviera roja de la furia – PORQUE PARA TÚ INFORMACION NO HAY NADA QUE ME LO IMPIDA.

¿A QUE TE REFIERES? – Dijo Sirius totalmente molesto

Me voy a dormir – Declaro furiosa, agarro sus cosas, Sirius estaba totalmente cegado por la ira.

Yo también – Dijo antes de desaparecer.

Voy tras ella – Dijo Lily saliendo tras la rubia que había cerrado la puerta de un golpe seco.

Yo tras el – Dijo James, el asunto entre los dos amigos había hecho que se olvidara lo que le había dicho la pelirroja, al menos momentáneamente.

**Habitación de las chicas.**

Maggy – Entro la pelirroja precavidamente, miro a su alrededor, la rubia había tirado su baúl seguramente de la rabia, y había dejado la puerta del baño abierta, seguro estaba allí. Se dirigió precavidamente hasta allí – Candy – Dijo abriendo la puerta, la rubia estaba tirada junto al inodoro con los ojos cerrados contra la pared.

Me hubieran matado antes de enamorarme de Black, el quiere que yo sea de él, pero no esta listo para un compromiso, ¿Por qué todo es tan condenadamente difícil? – Dijo la chica molesta, tenía los ojos rojos pero no lloraba. Lily se agacho y la abrazo.

Hay Maggy, el solo jamás tuvo una novia, es cuestión de tiempo – Dijo Lily frotando con su mano la espalda de la chica de manera reconfortante.

Si bueno, mejor dejémoslo ahí, ¿Qué pasó con Potter que tenía esa cara? – Lily le contó todo lo que había dicho y luego se sintió feliz, porque había logrado que Maggy se riera. - ¡pobre Potter! Mira que mentirle así, Lily si tú siempre dijiste que eso de sexo antes del matrimonio te parecía muy antiguo – Lily también rió.

Si lo se, pero quiero saber como reacciona el, si me deja por eso, entonces en un idiota, en cambio si el continua con todo esto, entonces significa que de verdad me valora…

**Habitación de los chicos.**

James entro y vio como Sirius le pagaba a la bolsa de boxeo que tenían ahí, le pagaba como si fuera Dave, como si lo estuviera matando a golpes.

¡Padfoot basta! – Grito James tratando de detenerlo - ¡Te va a hacer mal!

DÉJAME MATARLO – James agarro su varita y lo inmovilizo, luego hizo un hechizo como el de Lily para que nadie escuche.

Te voy a dejar moverte si tú prometes que vamos a hablar – El chico lo miro y asintió con los ojos, entonces lo dejo moverse, lo primero que hizo Sirius fue pararse y sentarse en su cama molesto. - ¿Qué pasa Sirius? – Algo pasaba, si el le decía Sirius es porque estaba preocupado.

Odio al idiota de Güet

¿Y porque es eso? – Pregunto James tratando de dar en el clavo.

PORQUE YO AMO A MAGGY Y NO PUEDO NI QUIERO IMAGINARLA CON NADIE MÁS – Grito como si su ira y su vida se fuera en ello, entonces abrió los ojos.

Veo que ya caíste – Le dijo James - ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Hablar con ella, obviamente… Pero voy a esperar a que se calmen las cosas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

La mañana siguiente la rubia fue la primera en levantarse, cosa totalmente extraña. Se metió a la ducha y cuando estuvo lista bajo, no quería hablar con nadie, porque sabia que sus amigas bajarían con sus novios y ella no quería ser parte de eso. Luego de diez minutos que Maggy se fuera Lily se levanto, ducho y cambio, cuando salía del baño lista, Rach entraba, una vez que las dos estuvieron listas bajaron a la Sala común.

¿Qué pasa con Maggy? Se levanto temprano – Dijo Rach.

Creo que no se quería encontrar con Sirius – Comento la pelirroja mientras terminaban de bajar, allí los tres merodeadores esperaban, los novios se saludaron y Sirius espero que terminaran.

¿Y Maggy?

Se levanto temprano y se fue.

Bajaron y buscaron a Maggy con la mirada, estaba sentada en la mesa con Eddie, y ambos reían al mirar algo, se acercaron a ellos, estaban mirando una carta y una foto.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Lily.

La hermana de Ed se casa, con un mago horrendo, y solo estamos comentando las bromas que vamos a hacer en su boda – Comento divertida, en ese momento Andy apareció en la escena, saludo a todos con una mirada y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lily, y James la rodeo con los brazos como queriendo acentuar que era de EL. Lily simplemente sonrió. Aunque James no sonreía.

_¿Qué se cree este estupido? Me costo casi siete años tenerla y cree que ahora dejare que venga el con su canto de dos pesos y me la lleve, pos, esta MUY equivocado…_

Mag… - Susurro Sirius al oído, la chica se hacia la tonta – Vamos que quiero arreglar las cosas.

Soy cabeza dura – Dijo ella para pararse e irse, y su primo cuando veía que se alejaba por pararse demasiado rápido se cayó para atrás haciendo que Maggy volviera a ayudarlo. – Lo siento, me olvide – Dijo.

¿A dónde van? – Pregunto Lily.

A ningún lado – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que ninguna de las dos amigas pudieran preguntar algo los primos desaparecieron.

Están planeando otra broma – Dijo Lily, como si fuera obvio. Entonces Mickey también apareció y se sentó al lado de Rach y Remus tuvo el mismo instinto que James.

Que linda que estas Rach – Dijo el otro con descaro, pero antes de que la castaña dijera nada su novio respondió por ella.

Claro que si, y por eso es mí novia – Dijo acentuando la palabra "Mí" y "novia" Mickey hizo una mueca y se puso a hablar con Lily sobre transformaciones…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Será genial – Dijo Maggy riendo en la entrada de la torre de Pociones.

Si – Dijo Eddie en ese momento las otras dos chicas, con sus novios, Sirius, Mickey y Andy se les unieron.

¿De que hablan? – Pregunto Lily curiosa.

Solo cosas de primos – Dijo Maggy restándole importancia, en ese momento Dave Güet que venia hacia ellos se paro frente a Maggy.

Buenos días – Le dijo.

Buenos días Dave – Dijo ella sonriente.

Solo confirmaba, ¿Hoy a las cuatro en la biblioteca, no? – Pregunto.

Si, claro – Dijo ella, el chico sonrió y se fue. En ese momento Horace Slughorn, el gordo profesor de pociones hizo su aparición estelar. Abrió la puerta de la torre de Pociones y los Gryffindors y Slytheryns entraron, Lily se sentó junto con Rach, adelante James y Remus, atrás de ellas Snape junto con una de las unineuronales admiradoras de los merodeadores, al lado de la pelirroja y su morocha amiga, la rubia y su primo. Y por último Sirius se sentó atrás de Maggy y Eddie junto con Petter.

Buenos días alumnos – Dijo "la morsa" como le decían las chicas.

Buenos días.

Hoy veremos como se hace la poción Amortencia, aunque no la vamos a hacer si me van a decir sus características – El viejo profesor saco un caldero con una poción adentro con un brillo nacarado, del cual salían humo en formas de espiral. La mano de Lily se levanto. – Si señorita Evans.

La poción Amortencia es la poción de amor más fuerte que existe, puede ser reconocida por su brillo nacarado, y su inconfundible humo en forma de espiral, sin mencionar que su olor es diferente para cada persona – Dijo la chica.

¿Y porque es eso señorita Violey? – Pregunto Slughorn.

Porque cada uno huele el olor a la persona que ama – Dijo la chica como si dijera que dos más dos es 4.

Exacto, ¿Qué huele usted, señorita Violey? – Dijo el profesor vertiendo un poco de la poción en un pequeño frasco y acercándoselo a la nariz a la chica, ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

Yo huelo olor a pasto mojado, vainilla y escoba – Dijo la chica.

Interesante, ¿Y usted señorita Evans? – Pregunto acercándole el frasco a ella.

Yo huelo… Un extraño olor a piano, a rosas, y… algo así como a ropa y libros nuevos – Dijo la chica.

Muy perceptiva, ¿Usted señorita Able?

Yo… olor a noche, coco y el inconfundible olor a las paginas de los libros – Dijo la chica totalmente segura.

Muy bien, muy bien, ¿Usted señor Potter?

Yo huelo jazmines, shampoo de manzana y olor a durazno – Dijo el chico totalmente seguro.

Mucha seguridad, ¿Usted señor Lupin? – El pareció pensarlo más tiempo.

Yo huelo, olor a uva y… chocolate – Dijo el chico.

Bien, ¿Y usted señor Black? – Le pregunto acercándole a Sirius el frasquito.

Bueno, yo huelo algo así como un mantel, a varita de regaliz y a lago – Dijo extrañado al percibir ese olor, ya que así se había enamorado de Maggy, cuando la había visto en el lago, tan pacifica y amorosa…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

¿Ustedes creen en eso? – Le pregunto Maggy a sus amigas.

¿En que? – Pregunto Lily.

En lo de los olores, recuerden que el profesor Slughorn dijo que lo que olemos se relaciona con las personas que amamos y bueno, yo huelo olor a pasto mojado, vainilla y escoba y el olor a pasto mojado me hace recordar el primer partido que me fije en Sirius, llovía, y su olor a escoba y pasto mojado de después del partido se me hizo inconfundible, y el olor a vainilla… es el que hay en su ropa – Dijo la rubia sorprendida, Lily le iba a decir algo pero alguien interrumpió.

Maggy, ¿Vamos? – Le pregunto Dave Güet.

Claro – Dijo la chica y le sonrió de nuevo.

**3 metros de allí.**

Prongs, préstame tú capa – Dijo Sirius.

Aquí tienes.

Es hora de que vea que quiere Güet con mí futura novia – Dijo colocándose la capa luego de percatarse que nadie los veía.

Ya esta enamorado – Dijo Remus como una madre orgullosa de su niño.

**Tratare de no tardarme, pero es que se me dificulta mucho, empecé el polimodal y ahora tengo más tarea, más evaluaciones, ¡¡MÁS TODO!! Jajajaj. Nos vemos en el próximo capituló. Por ahora esto fue.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	5. Capitulo 5: Inseguridades Parte dos

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

** Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews… **

_**Capitulo 5: Inseguridades – Parte dos – **_

Sirius siguió de cerca de Dave y Maggy que iban caminando charlando animadamente.

_Maldito roba-chicas, pero si piensa que me la va a sacar así de fácil esta tan equivocado, TAN EQUIVOCADO_ – Estos eran los pensamientos del morocho. Pronto llegaron a la biblioteca, los dos chicos y Sirius se sentaron en una mesa alejada, sacaron pergaminos, plumas y tinta.

Bueno, ¿Por donde empezamos? – Pregunto el chico mirando a la rubia, esta miro a las estanterías.

Bueno, voy a buscar el libro – Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la estantería, de donde saco un libro azul que decía "El arte de la Aritomancia" – Empecemos. Luego de casi una aburrida hora de escucharlos hablar de aritomancia y hacer el trabajo Sirius empezaba a caer dormido, cuando escucho que Güet hablaba.

Que bueno que hayamos terminado – Dijo el chico.

Sip, creo que lo primero que haré es darme una larga ducha, de por lo menos, no se, tres o cuatro días – Dijo ella sonriente sacándole a su acompañante una risa.

Entonces supongo que debo hacer esto antes que desaparezcas – Dijo y al instante, la beso, Maggy abrió los ojos tan grandes como un sapo, y no respondía, mientras que el chico ya la tenía sujeta de la cintura.

Sirius por primera vez en su vida se sintió inseguro, no entendía que pasaba, ¿Maggy estaba disfrutando ese beso? ¿Lo estaba considerando? ¿La… la… había perdido? Esa idea le azoto la mente y una oleada de agua fría invisible le lleno el alma y el cuerpo. No podía soportar la posible idea de haberla perdido sin siquiera que haya sido suya, por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta que la amaba con todo su corazón, incluso derramo algunas lágrimas, esos dos segundos que para el fueron una eternidad pasaron. Y la rubia empujo a Dave lo más lejos que pudo.

¿Qué pasó? ¿No te gusto? – Le pregunto el chico.

No es eso, yo, estoy enamorada de alguien más – Dijo ella…

Y en ese momento a Sirius le volvió la respiración, sintió el calor nuevamente, pudo escuchar a su corazón volver a latir. ¿Era él? ¿Había logrado finalmente enamorarla? Se sentía triunfante y perfecto, y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta a lo que Maggy se refería cuando le decía que no estaba listo y ahora entendía porque lo estaba… Tenía que pedirle a Maggy que fuera suya antes de que todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro desapareciera… En ese momento volvió a la tierra, y vio como Maggy se despedía de Dave y salio de allí con sus cosas, salio tras ella y cuando vio que no había nadie más en el pasillo se saco la capa y la jalo dentro de un aula. Sin decirle nada la acerco lentamente a la ventana.

Maggy – Dijo el chico mirándole a los ojos – Quiero que seas mí novia, se que antes no te lo pedí de la mejor manera, pero ahora se que quiero que seas solo mía, que te amo y que es lo único que me importa – Dijo para después besarla.

Si, claro que si – Contesto la rubia cuando el aire se les volvió necesario, se fundieron en un fogoso abrazo y continuaron su ritual de besos.

**En el lago.**

Ya esta enamorado – Dijo Remus como una madre orgullosa de su niño. - ¿Vamos con nuestras doncellas?

Claro – Dijo James y se acercaron a las chicas. Comenzaron a hablar de muchos temas, en esos momentos Mickey y Andy se acercaron.

Hola chicas – Dijeron, James y Remus se miraron.

Hola – Dijo Lily, Andy se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído, esta se rió, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Chau Lils – Le dijo antes de irse, James se torno rojo de un tirón, y se acerco a Lily.

¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?! – Le pregunto molesto, Lily abrió los ojos grande sin entender nada.

¿Qué fue que James?

¡NO TE HAGAS LA TONTA! ESO, ESE SECRETITO – Dijo como si estuviera escupiendo veneno por la boca.

¡Yo no me hago nada! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

¿AH NO? ADIÓS LILY – Dijo molesto yéndose de ahí, Lily miro unos segundos el espacio que James había ocupado y se fue en otra dirección. Remus, se quedo mirando como Mickey le decía algo a Rach y esta se reía, luego de la discusión del otro merodeador y Lily este se despidió y se fue.

Menuda pelea, que tonto James ponerse celoso por eso – Le comento Rach a su novio.

Yo no pienso igual – Dijo algo picado Remus.

¿Cómo que no? Fue infantil, Andy y Lily son solo amigos – Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Puede que ellos dos si, pero ¿tú y Mickey? ¿Qué hay ahí? – Pregunto molesto.

¿Qué? Somos amigos – Dijo ella deteniéndose y mirándolo confundida.

Que modernos, amigos con derecho – Le dijo algo picado, ella lo hizo voltear para mirarla.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

En ti si, en el no confió.

¡Pero no tienes que confiar en el, tienes que confiar en mí!

¡Entonces no confió en ti! – Le contesto fuera de si.

Entonces tal vez no deberíamos estar juntos.

No… no digas eso… yo…

Yo te amo Remus, pero tus inseguridades me tienen hasta aquí – Dijo dándose media vuelta volviéndose sola al castillo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba, y lo odiaba. Era un estupido, ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué podía decirle secretitos a su novia? ¿Besarla en la mejilla? ¿Desnudarla con la mirada? ¡Claro que no! Y Lily, ella era tan inocente que no veía la realidad, por dios era tan tonta… Dios, como no podía ver que el solo velaba por el bien de los dos, aunque… el se había excedido un poquito, pero es que ese tipo lo había sacado de sus casillas… Aunque se había excedido diciéndole que no se hiciera la tonta y eso… Dios se había ido a la reverenda mierda, era un estupido, después de todo el trabajo que le había costado conseguir a Lily lo iba a arruinar todo por un estupido que se empeñaba en separarlos… Golpeo la bolsa de boxeo con muchas ganas, agarro el mapa del merodeador y salio corriendo de allí.

La encontró cerca del lago, tiraba piedritas, no lo vio así que el se acerco con cautela, pensando bien que decirle…

Dicen que un hombre que es inseguro con su novia es porque ella es tan hermosa que el piensa que jamás podría haberle prestado atención a él – Ni se volteo, ya sabia quien era, siguió con su tarea de tirar piedras mientras le contestaba.

También existe la confianza y tú no la aplicas – Golpe bajo, tenía que usar mejores tácticas, saco de su bolsillo su varita e hizo aparecer una rosa blanca, se la poso a Lily sobre su regazo.

Por eso quiero enmendarlo, fui un idiota y lo admito, te pido perdón y espero que puedas perdonarme para poder seguir contigo esta relación que amo con todo mí corazón, igual que a ti – Le dijo, ella miro la rosa.

Este fue tú primer strike, no hagas dos más porque la tercera es la vencida – Dijo parándose.

Lo se, aunque no entiendo que es strike, me explicas al rato – Dijo cogiendola de la cintura para besarla con suavidad, y amor, todo el amor que solo tenía por ella…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Le tomo cinco segundos darse cuenta lo estupido que había sido… Salio corriendo tras ella, la encontró antes de que subiera las escaleras…

Rach – Le dijo algo cansado, la chica se voltio a verlo.

¿Si?

Tienes razón, toda la razón, y lo siento, lo siento tanto, pero es que tú… eres tan perfecta, todo parece mentira y cuando veo como el te mira… - La chica le sonrió.

Lo se, pero no es el por quien tienes que preocuparte yo te amo y siempre va a ser así – Le dijo dándole un suave y corto beso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Un beso y otro beso, una caricia, un abrazo, risas, pero sobre todo mucho pero mucho amor. Maggy y Sirius estaba solos en la Sala Común festejando su noviazgo, hacia horas estaban solos y les encantaba, se besaban, se acariciaban… Entonces Rach y Remus entraron felices.

¿Ya están mejor? – Le pregunto Remus a los chicos sentándose con su novia en otro sillón.

Sip, somos novios, pues los dos sentimos mutuo amor profundo – Canturreo Sirius, Maggy se rió.

Felicidades – Dijo Rach.

Gracias, gracias.

Ya era hora Padfoot – Le dijo son sorna Sirius.

Ja, Ja – Le dijo el molesto. En eso James y Lily más tranquilos y felices entraron, y vieron a los chicos.

¿De que me perdí? – Pregunto Lily.

Sin hacer más comentarios, somos novios – Volvió a canturrear Sirius siguiendo el ritmo de la canción.

¿En serio? – Pregunto la pelirroja.

Sip – Dijo Maggy.

Uau felicitaciones – Dijo.

Gracias – En eso entraron los clubs de fans de los merodeadores.

¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto una de las unineuronales.

¿Qué no lo ves? Nuestras novias – Respondió molesto Sirius, la rubia hueca se quedo por un momento quieta, para luego abalanzarse sobre Maggy con claras intenciones asesinas…

**Corto pero es lo mejor que pude hacer con todo el estudio, pruebas tareas y demases. Muchas gracias a todos, espero sus reviews y esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	6. Capitulo 6: Chicas Unineuronales

Importante: Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews… **

_**Capitulo 6: Chicas Unineuronales.**_

_¿Qué no lo ves? Nuestras novias – Respondió molesto Sirius, la rubia hueca se quedo por un momento quieta, para luego abalanzarse sobre Maggy con claras intenciones asesinas… _

La rubia teñida y unineuronal se tiro sobre Maggy, agarrándola de su largo y hermoso cabello rubio… Sirius no sabia que hacer, se quedo mirándolas, mientras Maggy se liberaba de la garrapata que le tiraba del cabello Lily gritaba cosas como "¡Sepárense!" y "¡Basta!" Mientras que Rach gritaba cosas como "¡Agarrala del pelo!" y "¡Pégale una buena trompada!" Maggy hizo caso a esto último y le dio una piña justo en el ojo, la chica grito del dolor y luego le pego una cachetada, Maggy reacciono de nuevo y le pego otro puñetazo en el labio partiéndoselo.

¡Sirius haz algo! – Le dijo Lily, este reacciono y agarro a su novia por la cintura, la otra rubia pensó que la estaba ayudando por lo que se volvió a abalanzar sobre ella, pero Sirius le pego un patadon en el estomago antes de que llegara si quiera a tocar a Maggy.

¡vete de aquí estupida! – Le grito a la chica, ella lo miro sorprendido, pero su labio le sangraba así que se fue con sus amigas a su habitación. - ¡Maggy tranquilízate! – le dijo a la chica que se seguía moviendo entre los brazos de Sirius.

¡LA VOY A MATAR! LE VOY A CORTAR PELO POR PELO SU OXIGENADA CABELLERA – Gritaba la chica molesta.

¡YA MARGARETH! – Grito Sirius, esta al escuchar aquel tono se calmo.

Mejor vamos a curarte esas heridas, vengan esta noche a las 10, a nuestra habitación – Dijo Lily.

O.K, adiós – Se despidieron los chicos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily con alcohol le curaba la mejilla done la rubia le había clavado las uñas al cachetearla y le había hecho sangrar un poquito.

Ay – Se quejo por quinta vez Maggy por donde la chica le pasaba el algodón.

Deja de quejarte – Se quejo Lily. Tocaron la puerta.

Deben ser los chicos – Dijo Rach saliendo del baño, tenía un pijama violeta suelto con flores, abrió la puerta, allí aparecieron los merodeadores, vestidos aun con el uniforme del colegio – Pasen – Les dijo haciéndoles lugar para que pudieran entrar.

¿Cómo estas corazón? – Le pregunto Sirius de forma melosa a Maggy abrazándola de manera provocadora.

Mejor, pero me duele aquí – Dijo señalando las heridas en su mejilla, el chico le dio un pequeño beso ahí. – Ahora me duele aquí – Dijo señalando su frente, el le dio otro beso ahí – Ahora aquí – Dijo señalando sus labios, el chico sonrió y la beso con un poco de mayor pasión en los labios, cuando se separaron ella sonrió. – Ahora me siento mucho mejor.

¿Estás segura? ¿No te duele más nada? – Dijo el tentado.

Sip, segura, pero lo que se es que me quiero vengar de esa rubia oxigenada con una sola neurona – Dijo en tono malicioso.

Tranquila Maggy que te van a salir arrugas – Le dijo casi riéndose Lily.

¡No me importa! Quiero venganza, quiero ver como se retuerce del dolor, que me grite por favor que pare – Dijo con una cara de mala increíble.

Basta, asustas – Le dijo James abrazándose a Lily.

Ya pequeño, la rubia maléfica no te va a hacer nada – Le dijo Lily haciendo reír a todos.

En serio, quiero vengarme – Volvió a decir ella.

Entonces solo hay que planear un plan, después de todo, ¿Nuestros novios no son los merodeadores? – todos rieron ante tal comentario.

Empecemos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Cuarenta minutos después Maggy sonreía como si fuera una nena que en Navidad le decían que se había portado muy bien y que Papa Noel le había traído exactamente lo que ella quería, ese pony rosa. Los chicos reían junto con las chicas recordando su verano y todo lo que había pasado, como habían llegado a donde estaban… Sentados todos en el piso en una ronda, y en el medio de ellos dulces de todo tipo…

De verdad pensé que ibas a matar a Sirius con el pacto – Comento James a Maggy.

Yo pensé que se quedaba sin pelo – Dijo Remus.

Ja, ja muy gracioso, ni que yo fuera una asesina serial – Dijo la rubia.

Es que lo eres – Dijo Sirius – Nunca voy a olvidar que teñiste mí hermoso cabello de rosa y lo hiciste largo hasta el piso – Dijo el algo picado, Maggy rió.

AJAJAJA, FUE GENIAL – Dijo divertida.

No lo fue – Dijo empacado Sirius.

Vamos, que te gustaría hacérselo a Snape – Dijo ella riendo.

En eso tienes razón, dime como – Dijo esta vez James Lily lo codeo.

Basta de bromas sin razón – Dijo molesta – Será mejor que se vayan si los descubren nos van a matar – Dijo, se despidieron y los chicos se fueron…

Al día siguiente Lily se levanto temprano, se baño y salio los patios a caminar… Las otras dos chicas bajaron más tarde y se encontraron con el resto de los merodeadores…

Buenos días – Se saludaron y James miro a las chicas.

Necesito su ayuda – Les dijo.

¿Para? – Pregunto Maggy.

Quiero darle un regalo a Lily, una sorpresa – Dijo el sonriendo.

Hay que lindo, ¿y que tienes en mente? – Pregunto Rach, les contó su plan, mientras su mente divagaba a donde había visto el punto "Lillianne Evans" en el mapa del merodeador esa mañana… caminando junto con otro punto que decía claramente "Severus Snape"…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Basta Severus – Le decía por décima vez, el viento se estaba volviendo cada vez más frió, recordándole a todos que Septiembre estaba a punto de terminar, recordándoles que el otoño ya estaba en la puerta….

Pero Lily, escúchame, en serio, Potter no te conviene – Ella se detuvo, estaba cansada, desde que se habían encontrado esa mañana todo era "El no es para ti" y "El te engañaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos" y muchas cosas así que le dolían en lo más profundo del alma.

¿Y tú si? – El se quedo callado y la miro a los ojos, quería gritarle que si con todo su alma.

Ese no es el punto – Dijo desviando la vista.

Es exactamente el punto, al menos el no me dijo Sangre sucia, al menos a él no le importa de donde vengo, solo le importa quien soy, mira Severus, acepte a hablar contigo porque pensé que ibas a enmendar tú error, pero veo que solo quieres decirme más cosas malas de James, el me ama ¿y sabes que? Yo lo amo a el – Eso fue como un balde frió para el Sly, se quedo estático, solo escuchando a Lils – Y sinceramente me hace feliz y creo que tú deberías estar feliz por eso, en vez de andar juntándote con gente que no te conviene y entrando en cosas que no podrás salir, Sev en serio, ¿De verdad quieres ser un mortifago? – El se quedo quieto, pensado si debería hacer lo siguiente, pero se arremango su larga túnica negra para mostrarle la marca que tenía en el brazo… La chica no se largo a llorar, ni grito, ni lo insulto, ni nada, solo despego su mirada de esa marca y lo miro con dureza a los ojos, con algo así como decepción…

Supongo que entiendes que después de esto no quiero volver a verte ni a hablar contigo – Le dijo con dureza.

Lils, no, yo…

Tú nada, tú simplemente vas a matar gente por su status de sangre y lamentablemente yo entro al status que quieres eliminar – Le dijo.

No Lily, si tú te unieras a él, él no te mataría – Lily lo miro con dureza.

¿De verdad piensas que me voy a unir a un tipo que quiere matar a toda mí familia, mis amigos, la gente que amo? Yo soy como la gente que quieren eliminar, así que supongo que esto nos divide, lo siento Severus, pensé que eras más inteligente – Le dijo separándose unos pasos, el la miro, la amaba, era por lo único que el lucharía…

Supongo que es mejor ser Auror con Potter – Escupió las palabras como si le quemaran la lengua, ella lo miro resentida.

¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿De llevarle la contra a James? Madura Severus – Le dijo ella molesta.

¡No es eso! Sabes que no.

¡¿Entonces que es?! ¡Porque no entiendo el motivo por el cual quisieras unírtele a este tipo! – Dijo ella molesta.

¡Ese no es el punto! – Dijo el esquivando el tema.

¿Entonces cual es? ¿Matar gente inocente? Me parece que eres muy diferente al Severus que yo tenía como amigo, lo siento Snape pero esto termina aquí.

¿Qué? No, mira Lils…

Evans, dime Evans, no me gusta que una persona que cree que el lugar de donde vengo es una amenaza para los magos – Ella se dispuso a irse.

Potter no es para ti, de eso estoy seguro, aléjate de él – Le dijo.

Prefiero estar con él que contigo Snape, en estos momentos lo único que quiero es estar con alguien que no piense que mí gente debe morir – Dijo ella y siguió caminando, Snape la vio alejarse caminando, la vio entrar al castillo…

Pero yo te amo – Dijo muy bajito, miro el piso, las lágrimas amenazaban sus ojos, se fue caminando lentamente al bosque prohibido…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entro al Gran Comedor, y los vio, allí los seis reían de algo que Maggy y Eddie comentaban, Sirius al lado de su rubia amiga la miraba con apreciación, Remus y Rach estaban agarrados de las manos mientras escuchaban, y James… el solo reía, estaba feliz, y ella se sentía feliz de solo verlo a él… Se acerco a ellos lentamente, se coloco detrás de James y le tapo los ojos, el aspiro con fuerza…

Ese inconfundible olor de Lily – Le dijo sonriendo, quitándole sus frías manos de la cara para mirarla y besarla lentamente, como solía hacerlo cuando estaban separados por las de diez minutos, como queriendo saborearla pausadamente para no olvidarse de ningún sabor que tenía su boca. Se separaron, ella se sentó a su lado y el la rodeo con sus grandes y masculinos brazos. - ¿Qué tal el paseo? – Le pregunto el sin mirarla, ella tenía el leve presentimiento que él sabia con quien había estado.

Frió – Dijo ella cortante demostrándole que no la había pasado muy bien, el iba a seguir pero entonces Lily lo miro a los ojos diciéndole que no tenía que preguntarle con quien había estado, ella ya sabia que él sabia.

Ya sabias que iba a pasar tarde o temprano – Ella lo miro, no podía leerla como un libro abierto, se encogió de hombros…

Pensé que tardaría mucho más, que por lo menos no lo haría en Hogwarts… - El iba a insultarlo, pero se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo Lily todavía lo valoraba mucho…

Te tengo una sorpresa – Le dijo después a oído.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto ella curiosa.

Te enteraras más tarde – Le dijo al oído…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Esa tarde, luego de todas las clases Lily se fue a su habitación, las chicas se habían ido con sus novios a dar un paseo, volvió contenta y cuando entro a su habitación sobre su cama había una gran caja rosa con un hermoso moño de tela. Y arriba una nota rosa…

"_Ponte esto y dame el placer de acompañarme esta noche, luego las pistas te dirán donde… Te amo y jamás lo olvides… James"_

Se mordió el labio inferior y abrió la caja… No podía creerlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Creen que le gustara? – Preguntaba James por quinta vez, querían asesinarlo, Maggy, Sirius, Rach y Remus junto con James estaban en el lago, las dos parejas estaban muy acarameladas, pero como James no quería ver a Lily hasta la noche para darle misterio a la sorpresa, dejaron que los acompañara…

James, por décima vez, le encantara, la conozco, en serio – Le dijo Maggy, James entendió que estaba siendo muy pesado ahí.

Bueno, me voy a dar una vuelta, nos vemos al rato – Dijo dirigiéndose a otro lado del lago.

Que romántico, James si que tiene buenas ideas – Dijo Rach.

Eso es cierto, que lindo… en serio no puedo creerlo – Dijo Maggy con mirada soñadora. Remus y Sirius se miraron. ¿Acaso estaban en problemas?

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio. Bueno aquí actualizo, en el próximo capituló:**

**- La sorpresa de James.**

**- Sirius y Remus les dan regalos a sus respectivas novias.**

**- Más Snape/Lily**

**Y pronto se viene el baile de Halloween! Así que prepárense. Espero sus reviews, esto fue.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	7. Capitulo 7: Una sorpresa

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews… **

**Aclaración: Si voy a continuar con este fic y el de los Herederos Mágicos, pero reitero, me tiene LOCA el colegio y últimamente dispongo de muy poco tiempo!**

**Ahora si, nuevo capitulo: **

_**Capitulo 7: Una sorpresa.**_

Miro el hermoso vestido que salía de la caja… Era color Champagne, largo hasta el piso, con un tajo desde la rodilla hasta que terminaba, permitiendo que pudiera caminar, porque era algo ajustado, pero resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, tenía un escote en "v" bastante conservador, pero tenía la espalda algo descubierta, pero eso era lo que le daba el toque sexy, y para no morirse de frió un hermoso tapado blanco algo ajustado al cuerpo pero muy abrigado, una cartera y zapatos haciendo juego con el vestido, la chica le dio una segunda mirada, era hermoso… James, si que tenía gusto, aunque sentía que había sido ayudado, entonces sus dos amigas entraron, ella les sonrió, girando sobre si misma para mostrarles como le quedaba el vestido.

¿Qué tal? – Pregunto.

Genial – Respondieron las otras dos…

Quiso preguntarles si ellas sabían algo, pero solo se estaría auto arruinando su propia sorpresa… La noche llego más rápido de lo que Lils imagino, estaba nerviosa, consternada, se sentía mareada, estaba muy nerviosa. Se vistió con la ropa que su novio había elegido para ella. Dios, se sentía tan bien decir que era "suyo", bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Remus, luego de esa tar4de no se había visto más, ni con Maggy, ni con Rach, ni con su novio ni con Sirius nadie, excepto, ahora, Remus, que iba vestido muy elegante con un esmoquin negro, parecía un muñequito de torta.

Así que tú eres mí pista – Le dijo ella casi riendo.

Así es, la pista es: "En donde la música suene y la vida se alegre, tú próxima pista esperara allí paciente" y tengo que ir contigo a donde creas que es esto. – La pelirroja le sonrió y se cogio de su brazo.

Creo que se a donde ir – Le dijo arrastrándolo fuera de allí, caminaron por varios pisos, hasta que llegaron a la Sala de música, en donde estaba Maggy, con un hermoso traje verde musgo. - ¿Mí siguiente pista? – Le pregunto graciosa.

Puedes estar segura – Se aclaro la garganta – "Por tú garganta pasó, no importa mí forma, tú me comes aunque desconfíes de donde vengo" – Divago unos momentos y luego lo entendió… -

¿Ambos vienen? – Ellos asintieron, bajaron casi corriendo las escaleras hasta el Gran Salón, en la puerta estaba Rach, con un traje igual al de Maggy, pero color azul pálido… - ¿Pista? – Su amiga asintió.

¿Lista? – Pregunto su amiga, Lily asintió. – "En donde la sabiduría se encuentre, y el conocimiento no ocupe lugar, tú siguiente pista allí residirá" – Lily lo pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió.

Lista, ¿Tú también vienes? – Le pregunto a su amiga, ella asintió, volvieron a caminar y bajar escaleras hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, comenzaron a caminar, hasta que Lily lo encontró, la mesa contra la ventana donde por primera vez James le había pedido una cita y ella, descortésmente, le dijo que no. Donde estaba Sirius, con un traje igualito al de Remus.

Hola pelirroja – Le dijo

Hola pista – Dijo ella burlona.

Ultima pista: "Donde el cielo se viste con estrellas todas las noches" – Dijo el morocho.

¿Solo eso? – Pregunto confundida Lily.

Lo siento – Dijo el – No puedo decirte nada más – Lily comenzó a caminar en círculos, ¿Qué demonios significaba? "Donde el cielo se viste con estrellas todas las noches" ¿El bosque prohibido? ¿El lago? No creía, pero tal vez para eso era el saco que le había dado… Siguió pensando dando vueltas sin cesar, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente…

Vamos – Los tres amigos la siguieron, caminaron, subieron escaleras, corrieron, la siguieron hasta que llegaron al destino, y allí estaba el, parado en la puerta, con el mapa del merodeador en su mano, con una sonrisa en su cara, solo esperándola, de traje, le sonrió abiertamente… Y si se preguntan cual era el destino, era simple, el lugar donde el amor era inevitable… la torre de astronomía.

Llegaste – Solo eso, solo eso necesitaba decirle, se tiro a sus brazos y se fundieron en un beso, un amoroso beso, cuando se separaron Lily no vio a sus amigos, James le sonrió – Ven y cuando entro vio que sus amigos estaban tras algunos instrumentos musicales, James se sentó tras el piano, ella se sentó donde estaba montada una mesa para dos…

Una música lenta y tranquila comenzó a sonar, mientras James tocaba el piano…

_**Took my hands, touched my heart  
Held me close, you were always there  
By my side, night and day  
Through it all, baby come what may  
Swept away on a wave of emotion  
Oh we're caught in the eye of the storm  
And whenever you smile I can hardly believe that you're mine  
Believe that you're mine  
**__(James cantaba desde su corazón, ayudado en los coros por sus amigos… Lily no podía creer que el chico estuviera allí… cantándole solo a ella…)_

_**  
This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time I look in your eyes, oh baby  
I know why  
This love is unbreakable  
**__(Era increíble, se sentía en el aire, no solo James cantaba genial cosa que ya sabia sino que también la letra de la canción… todo era perfecto.) _

_**  
Share the laughter, share the tears  
We both know we'll go on from here  
Cos together, we are strong  
In my arms, that's where you belong  
I've been touched by the hands of an angel  
I've been blessed by the power of love  
And whenever you smile, I can hardly believe that you're mine  
**__(Y el de verdad a penas podía creer que ella era de el, pero eso era lo que lo hacia tan especial, se sentía afortunado de tenerla junto a el…)___

_**  
This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
Each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
A feeling my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name, oh baby  
I know why**_

This love is unbreakable  
Through fire and flame  
When all this is over  
Our love still remains

(…)  
This love is unbreakable

Se sintió afortunada de tenerlo junto a ella… Lo amaba con todo su corazón, y algo le decía que esa noche iba a ser la mejor de su vida… Terminaron la canción y James se sentó en frente de ella en la mesa… La pelirroja solo atino a sonreír.

Te amo – Le dijo sinceramente, no había otras palabras que describieran lo que en ese momento sentía más que esas: "te amo" un simple te amo… el le sonrió.

Yo también te amo, Lily eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, tú no sabes cuanto te adoro – Dijo el tomando su mano, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que se volvieron a besar… Cuando se separaron, James le sonrió y saco una caja cuadrada bastante grande, la abrió… Un hermoso collar con una "J" resplandio.

¿J? – Pregunto ella divertida.

Es un recordatorio de que eres solo mía – Le sonrió y se volvieron a besar… Esa noche, se recordaron, cuanto se amaban…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Al día siguiente ni Lily ni James se levantaron para desayunar, para su suerte no solo que nadie lo noto, sino que no había clases… Maggy bajo tomada de la mano con Sirius, iban hablando muy tranquilos…

La sorpresa de James fue increíble, sinceramente no me lo esperaba – Dijo ella, parecía mucho más que sorprendida, es que, jamás había conocido a nadie tan romántico…

Ahá, ven quiero mostrarte algo – Dijo el, salieron al patio, iban caminando felices, pararon bajo la sombra de un árbol.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto ella.

Esto – El le pasó un papel, ella lo miro… ¿Era para ella?

Es… Es…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mí vida – Le dijo Rach abrazándolo por detrás, ese cabello dorado…

¿Disculpa? – Otro chico, No Remus se dio vuelta, Rach se separo como si le quemara, dios estaba ciega.

Lo… lo siento – Estaba tan colorada, que los tomates le tenían envidia.

¿Rach? – Le pregunto divertido a un costado Remus.

Hay Remus, me confundí, por dios… que horror – Dijo ella.

Me parece que de verdad necesitas lentes.

Si, no me lo recuerdes – Dijo ella algo molesta.

Tengo algo para ti – Dijo el

¿Qué es? – Pregunto ella curiosa.

Esto – Saco de su bolsillo una esfera, pero estaba como cortada, la miro mejor, era una luna menguante, la miro y la miro, pero no veía nada…

No es así como funciona – Dijo entonces Remus, ella lo miro, sin comprender… El rió – Cuando puedas descifrarlo, búscame – Le dijo besándola en la mejilla y yéndose… ella resoplo, ¿Cómo diablos influía en ella una Luna Menguante?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Es… es… - Repetía Maggy sin comprender lo que sus ojos veían.

Una canción, la hice para ti – Dijo el simple, tranquilo, pausado… ¿Cómo podía ser así? Ella se estaría muriendo de ser el…

Es… hermosa… perfecta – Dijo ella tirándose a sus brazos, feliz, besándolo… dios que lo amaba.

Si y bueno, espero que le pongas música – Dijo el entonces… ¿Música? ¿Ella? Pero la que se encargaba de eso en la banda era Lily… Dios estaba en un embrollo…

Esa noche las tres amigas se sentaron en el centro de la habitación, Lily con su pijama ya puesto, y su hermoso collar de plata, con esa "J" en oro blanco y dorado, miraba a Rach que revolvía a la luna menguante entre sus dedos….

¿Y dices que tiene un funcionamiento? – Dijo Maggy tratando de asimilar lo que su amiga le había dicho.

Así me dijo el…

¿Y que tiene que ver la luna menguante en todo esto? Entendería más si fuera una luna llena… - Dijo la pelirroja… Rach resoplo.

Es que no se, pero tengo que descubrir que significa rápido, antes de que el empiece a pensar que tal vez no soy para el… - Dijo ella convirtiendo su semblante de perplejidad, en uno de tristeza…

Bueno, seremos dos, Sirius me escribió una canción y quiere que le ponga música… ¡Si yo ni se me las notas musicales! – Dijo la rubia mirando la hoja como si en cualquier momento tendría hijos.

¿Quieres que te ayude? – Pregunto Lily.

No, supongo que tendría que hacerlo yo – Dijo ella.

No lo haría por ti, te enseñaría como hacer con las notas – Dijo su pelirroja amiga.

¿Tú harías eso? – Pregunto ella esperanzada.

¡Claro! ¿Para que están las amigas? – La rubia sonrió y abrazo a su amiga pelirroja, después de todo… parecía que las cosas iban a salir bien…

¿Qué pasa Maggy? – Le pregunto su amiga castaña algo preocupada al ver que hacia quince minutos estaba distanciada.

Nunca ejecutamos el plan contra las unineuronales – Las chicas la miraron, tenía razón, era hora de hacerlas pagar…

**Espero les haya gustado, **_**PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**_**:**

**- La letra de la canción que le escribió Sirius a Maggy. ¿Podrá ella ponerle música?**

**- ¿Rach podrá develar el misterio?**

**- La venganza contra las unineuronales.**

**¡Y MUCHO MÁS!**

**Pero por ahora, esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	8. Capitulo 8: Sherlock Holmes

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

_**Capitulo 8: Sherlock Holmes.**_

Leyó, suspiro, volvió a leer, suspiro, releyó, volvió a suspirar… Es que por más que trataba de entenderlo no podía, ¿Qué podía entender ella de las notas musicales? Volvió a leer, suspiro, y giro su cabeza a su amiga pelirroja.

Dios, estoy tan fregada, ósea, se lo básico, pero… dios… - Trataba de entender, que le entrara a la cabeza por todos los medios, pero…

Mira, solo siéntate tras el piano y trata de que te salga algo – Dijo Lily.

¡Pero yo no tengo ese tipo de creatividad! No creo música, no me va a salir nada – Dijo ella.

No te va a salir nunca nada sino lo intentas… Mira te dejo sola, a ver si te sale algo así – Y la pelirroja se fue dejando a su amiga rubia en la sala de música, la chica volvió a suspirar y se sentó tras el piano… Comenzó a leer la canción…

_Todo cambio en un instante…_

_Pasó cuando te conocí._

_Y supe que nada seria igual_

_Cuando me enamore de ti._

_No te das cuenta cuando te veo_

_Que quiero abrazarte y decirte a besos_

_Que eres mí corazón._

_Mí pedazo de alegría_

_Eres mí cielo, mí armonía,_

_Mí vida._

_Tú eres mí ilusión_

_La razón porque yo vivo_

_Eres el aire que respiro_

_Mí guía… Tú eres mí todo amor._

_Tú…_

_Ahora que ya estamos juntos_

_Me enseñas como ser feliz._

_Si encontré en ti mí eterno amor_

_¿Qué más pudiera yo pedir?_

_Tú._

_Solo tú._

Dios, encima era perfecta, ¿Cómo podía hacer una música para eso? Era demasiado complicado… Suspiro, y comenzó a componer una melodía, que saliera lo que saliera…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dios, libros y más libros y todavía no entendía nada, ¿Qué significado tenía esa maldita luna? Cuanto más leía de lunas, menos entendía que tenía que ver esa luna menguante con ellos, dios se quería morir… Cerro ese libro y tomo el siguiente, y su pelirroja amiga apareció frente a ella…

Hola Rach, ¿Cómo vas? – Le pregunto.

Mal, muy mal, no le consigo el maldito significado, ya voy leyendo como quinientos libros y todavía nada.

Tal vez no este en los libros – Dijo la pelirroja mirando con pereza uno de los libros.

¿Y entonces donde? – Pregunto ella.

Tal vez habla de algo de su relación, no se, yo solo digo, oye me voy a ver a James, Adiós – Dijo yéndose de la biblioteca, la chica frunció en seño, ¿Su relación? ¿Cómo influía la luna menguante en ellos?

Dios, las relaciones eran complicadas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hola mí amor – Le dijo por atrás, ella se giro lentamente para mirar a James.

Hola – Dijo para luego besarlo.

Estaba pensando, dentro de dos semanas cumplimos dos meses, ¿No seria genial irnos a Hogsmade? Con los chicos, todos, seria divertido, ¿No?

¡Claro! – Respondió ella con una sonrisa… Estuvieron besándose y haciéndose mimos por un tiempo largo, hasta que se volvieron a mirar.

¿Cómo van las chicas? – La pelirroja lo miro extrañado.

¿Tú sabes?

¡Claro que se! Los chicos me contaron. – La pelirroja lo miro.

Muy estresadas, NO LES DIGAS NADA – Le dijo un poco alto – Pero Maggy esta muy estresada, ella no hace música, solo canta, y Rach aun no descifra de donde viene esa luna.

Bueno, yo no puedo decirte nada – Ella bufo…

Esa noche las chicas habían preparado la broma contra las unineuronales, se sentaron a cenar muy cómodas, mientras observaban la puerta, unos minutos más tarde, entraron todas las seguidoras de los merodeadores gritando, toda su ropa había sido agrandada, y manchada de color negro, al mejor estilo dark.

¡USTEDES! – Gritaron molestas, señalando a las chicas.

¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron ellas con falsa inocencia.

¡USTEDES NOS HICIERON ESTO! – Gimoteo una, parecía realmente dark, con todo el rimel corrido.

¿Nosotras? – Dijo Maggy inocente – Dios, ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que acusar a la gente? No es nuestra culpa que todo el colegio las odie – Dijo la rubia dando en el clavo.

¡NADIE NOS ODIA! TODOS NOS AMAN – Grito la misma que le había pegado a Maggy que aun tenía la nariz hinchada, el labio partido y le faltaba mitad de una ceja.

AJAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAA – Se largaron a reír las chicas, entonces la "líder" de las unineuronales (que era la que le había pegado a Maggy) se acerco a la rubia.

Esta me la vas a pagar – Dijo para darse vuelta.

Mira como tiemblo – Dijo Maggy con burla – Dios, ellas, hacerme algo a mí, ¡Ha! – Dijo volviéndose a sentar.

¿Cómo te esta yendo con la canción amor? – Le pregunto Sirius a Maggy por cambiar de tema.

¡Genial! Casi lista – Dijo Maggy mintiendo, pero Sirius como estaba muy entusiasmado no se dio cuenta.

¡Perfecto! Entonces mañana me la muestras – Pero antes que Maggy pudiera responder – Me voy que tengo que hacer la redacción de transformaciones, adiós – Dijo dándole un beso fugaz, atrás de el salio Remus y James.

¡Genial! – Dijo Maggy – Le tengo que cantar una canción de la cual no tengo ritmo – Dijo revolviendo su comida con pesadez.

Si quieres te ayudo – Maggy se dio vuelta lentamente, su primo le sonreía tras ella.

¿Ayudarme como? – Pregunto ella

¿Recuerdas como cada vez que no podías tocar el piano conmigo y mis ocurrencias siempre podías? – Dijo el, la rubia sonrió.

¡HAY TE AMO ERES EL MEJOR! – Dijo entonces la chica y se tiro a los brazos de su primo.

¿Y a ti como te va con la luna? – Le pregunto Lily.

Aun no descubro que recue- Pero entonces abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecían que se le estaban por salir en cualquier momento - ¡LO TENGO! – Grito y salio corriendo de allí.

No si yo digo que mis amigas están locas… - Dijo la pelirroja volviendo a su cena…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**(Para saber como es la canción de Maggy bájense** **"Tú, Tú, Tú" de La nueva banda timbiriche)**

Sirius iba caminando por los pasillos, había quedado con Maggy a las cinco en la sala común, entro feliz, contento, emocionado. Y allí estaba su novia, con su primo riendo…

Hola – Dijo para hacerse notar.

Hola – Dijeron los otros dos felices

Bueno, yo los dejo – Dijo Eddie saliendo de la sala común.

Siéntate ahí – Le indico Maggy un banquito frente a otro, donde había una guitarra. - ¿Listo? – Le pregunto una vez que ella se hubiera posicionado

Listo – Dijo el, ella se aclaro la garganta… Comenzó a cantarla igual que como la había escrito Sirius, excepto por que…

_Tú eres mí ilusión._

_La razón porque yo vivo_

_Eres el aire que respiro, mí guía._

_Tú eres mí todo, amor._

_Tú, tú, tú_

_Tú, tú, tú_

_Tú, tú, tú…_

Siguió cantando igual que como Sirius la había escrito, repitiendo el estribillo, al final diciendo "Solo tú" repetidas veces manteniendo un tono potente, terminando la canción con la misma frase.

¿Te gusto? – Le pregunto ella nerviosa.

¿Qué si me gusto? – Pregunto el - ¡Me encanto! Es perfecta – Dijo feliz acercándose para besarla.

Te amo – Le dijo la rubia.

Yo más – Dijo el.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rachael corría por los pasillos, recordando lo que le había dicho James _"Esta en nuestra habitación, sube tranquila"_ Corría desesperada, había descifrado la clase, y eso era realmente importante, no podía creerlo, corrió hasta que llego al cuadro de la dama gorda.

Salto y seña – Le dijo divertida.

Picara – Le dijo ella.

Eso eres tú – Le dijo casi riendo haciéndole lugar para que pudiera pasar, corrió más hasta que llego a la puerta que daba a los dormitorios, la abrió, era un pasillo largo donde habían varias puertas, miro los carteles "1º"; "2º"; "3º"; "4º"; "5º"; "6º" y por último "7º". Tan emocionada estaba que entro sin tocar, y lo que se encontró, fue… apetecible… Remus Lupin, el licántropo, el de ojos miel, el merodeador, el deseado por las chicas, SU novio, estaba solo con una toalla que le cubría sus partes nobles, todo mojado, con el pelo desordenado (y mojado), la chica se quedo pálida mirando su pecho, ejercitado pecho donde le corrían gotitas, al parecer se había tomado una ducha…

¿Rach? – Dijo el, estaba todo colorado, muerto de vergüenza, ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

Re, Re, Remus – Dijo ella como si le costara decir su novio.

¿Si? – Dijo el tratando de que lo mirara a los ojos, pero los ojos de su novia seguían clavados en su pecho.

E, ya, ya descubrí que es la Luna – Dijo ella.

Entonces dime – Dijo el acercándose y haciéndola pasar, para que cerrara la puerta.

Si bueno – Dijo ella desviando la mirada, y es que si seguía mirando su pecho no iba a poder hablar. – Unas semanas antes de volver a Hogwarts fuimos al cine a ver "Luna Llena" y en la película el licántropo se enamoraba de una joven, y ella de él, y el estaba tan desesperado por dejar la licantropía que hace un experimento para que la luna siempre este menguante y le da su primer beso bajo la luna menguante, y entonces dijiste "eso es verdadero amor" – Dijo ella feliz volteándose a verlo que estaba sonriendo, entonces la luna (Que Rach llevaba con ella en su mano) empezó a brillar y se elevo sobre ellos dos.

Ya te di mí luna menguante, ahora me toca darte tú beso de amor – Le dijo el acercándose, para luego besarla, ella puso sus brazos en su espalda mojada, por dios que era hermoso, entonces la luna brillo más, obligándolos a separarse y de ella salio un anillo de oro blanco, que tenía grabado "R&R"

Remus, es hermoso – Dijo ella poniéndoselo en su dedo anular.

Te lo mereces, la luna solo te lo daría si nuestra energía como pareja era fuerte – Dijo el rodeando su cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

¡Hay Remus! – Dijo volviendo a besarlo….

**¿No es lindo este capituló? Pero bueno, no todo es color de rosas.**

**Próximo capituló:**

**Preparativos de Halloween.**

**¿Toca la banda de las chicas en el baile?**

**¿Qué va a pasar con las parejas?**

**¿Disfraces?**

**¡Y Mucho más!**

**Pero ya sabes… que por ahora esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	9. Capitulo 9: Un Accidente

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…**

**Canción del capituló: I've got you de McFly. **

Si se la quieren bajar ya les dejo el titulo!

_**Capitulo 9: Un accidente.**_

No puedo creerlo, es Octubre – Dijo Maggy.

No solo es Octubre, ya casi es Halloween – Dijo Rach.

Gracias amiga, tu si que eres un apoyo – Le dijo Maggy poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Es que llevas diciendo lo mismo hace media hora – Respondió su amiga.

Basta ya – Les dijo Lily – No es momento para pelear, vamos llegamos tarde – Les dijo, dieron algunas vueltas, subieron algunas escaleras, hasta que llegaron frente a una gran gárgola con forma de fénix.

Azúcar y Caramelo – Dijo Rach y la gárgola comenzó a girar, se subieron rápidamente y los escalones las guiaron hasta una puerta de madera, golpearon suavemente….

Pase – Se escucho del otro lado, las chicas entraron y allí ya estaban Eddie, Mickey y Andy, y por supuesto Dumbeldore. – Creo que ya saben el problema aquí…

Quiere que seamos el grupo del baile de Halloween, ¿no? – Dijo Lily, como siempre cuatro pasos mas adelante que los demás.

¿En serio? – Pregunto Maggy.

Claro que si, tienen dos días para pensarlo, ahora creo que es hora de irse – Dijo el anciano director, entonces los chicos se pararon y todos salieron.

¿Qué piensan de la idea? –Pregunto Eddie una vez fuera de la gárgola.

Yo diría que si, siempre me gustan los retos – Dijo Maggy apoyada contra una pared.

Claro, seria divertido – Dijo Andy casi riendo.

No lo se, me da mucho pudor – Dijo Lily algo cohibida.

Igual – Dijo Rach.

Opino totalmente de la misma manera – Dijo Mickey.

Bueno, supongo que podríamos mejorar, como tener un bajista – Dijo entonces Eddie.

Bueno, si no hay objeciones puedo decirle a Sirius. – Dijo Maggy.

¿Alguien objeta? – Pegunto Eddie, nadie dijo nada – Entonces esta decidido, dile a Sirius, practicaremos con el y veremos si aceptamos o no.

Esta bien, voy allí ahora mismo – Dijo Maggy saliendo de allí, bajo escaleras, doblo pasillos hasta que salio al patio. Camino un par de metros, hasta que diviso tres muchachos sentados, dos de ellos jugaban con una snitch mientras el otro leía.

Hola – Dijo ella una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ser notada – Remus cerro el libro que leía mientras le ponía el marcador, mientras que James agarro con un movimiento increíble la snitch.

Bueno, supongo que nos tenemos que ir – Dijo Remus - ¿Dónde están las chicas?

En la Sala Común supongo – Dijo ella.

Genial – Dijo James saliendo caminando seguido de Remus, Maggy se sentó al lado de Sirius y este le paso un brazo por los hombros.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto al verle la cara.

Dumbledore quiere que seamos el grupo del baile de Halloween. – Dijo ella.

¡Eso es genial! Felicitaciones – Le dijo el.

Gracias, pero aun no aceptamos…

¿Y porque no?

No creemos que vamos a asonar tan bien.

¿Y por que no?

Creemos que sonaríamos mejor con un bajista – Entonces en la cara de Sirius apareció esa expresión que pones cuando ya sabes lo que te van a pedir.

…

¿Sirius?

No se… estar con las chicas y Eddie no es problema, pero…

Mira, no puedes juzgarlos, vamos, te lo pido yo – Dijo poniendo cara de perrito que dejan abandonado bajo la lluvia.

¿Cómo puedo negarme cuando me lo pides así? – Maggy sonrió y se sentó sobre su regazo.

Ahh, y tengo una genial idea, ¿Te gustaría ir disfrazados igual? – Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Claro que si – Dijo Sirius para luego besarla, pero después de algunos minutos de besarse Maggy lo separo.

¿Y de que quieres disfrazarte?

Mmm – Dijo el como si lo estuviera pensando - ¿Qué tal si tu vas de conejita playboy y yo de conejo?

¡Sirius! – Dijo Maggy medio indignada medio riendo, porque a pesar de ser mago o muggle, todos conocían la revista playboy, aunque lo que las magas no sabían es que había una revista "play Wizard" y esa era con fotos animadas… - Yo estaba pensando en algo así como yo de enfermera y tu de enfermo o algo así….

Hay tiempo – Dijo Sirius no queriendo pensar que la idea de conejita fuera descartada así como así… Comenzaron a besarse, mientras Sirius acariciaba la piel erizada de la espalda de la chica, pero antes que pudiera volverse algo "subido de nivel" un grito los descoloco a los dos.

MAGGY - …

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Luego de salir del despacho de Dumbledore, las chicas se dirigieron a la sala común, mientras que Eddie, Andy y Mickey habían ido a jugar Quidicht al patio.

Mientras tanto en la sala común…

¿Qué pasa que Maggy fue a buscar a Sirius? – Pregunto James.

Va a pedirle si no es nuestro bajista.

¿Qué para que? – Pregunto Remus.

Es que nos pidieron que fuéramos la banda del baile de Halloween.

¿En serio? Guau, felicitaciones – Dijo James.

Gracias, aunque aun no aceptamos.

¿Y por que no?

No se, no somos suficientemente buenos…

¡Claro que lo son! Que pregunta idiota.

No fue una pregunta.

Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema – Dijo Lily. - ¿De que se van a disfrazar?

Yo quiero disfrazarme de las brujas de los años cuarenta. – Dijo Rach.

Uau, muy historia de la magia – Dijo Lily casi riendo.

Yo… no se, supongo que seria divertido disfrazarme de Drácula.

Jajajajaj – Rió James – Yo quiero disfrazarme de conejo así Lily se disfraza de conejita play boy.

No es gracioso James – Dijo Lily antes que este se riera – Yo quiero disfrazarme de Ninfa – Dijo ella extasiada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

MAGGY… - La chica se giro al lugar proveniente del grito, y vio a su primo correr hacia ella, junto con Andy, que tenía la mano algo torcida y ensangrentada, mientras que Mickey tenía el codo descolocado y parecía que estaba mucho dolor.

¿Qué paso? – Pregunto ella parándose de inmediato, seguida de Sirius.

No se, estábamos jugando y de repente ambos cayeron, fue como un hechizo – Dijo Eddie.

Y creo que se de donde viene – Dijo Sirius señalando a los Sly que salían del campo de Quidicht riendo y mirando donde estaban ellos.

No hay tiempo para eso, hay que ir a la enfermería – Dijo Maggy, Eddie ayudo a Andy mientras que Sirius ayudaba a Mickey, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron, una vez que llegaron a la enfermería, Eddie golpeo desesperado, pronto Madame Pomfrey salio a su respuesta.

¿Qué demonios…? – Pero al ver el estado de los chicos no termino su pregunta, los hizo pasar y los sentó a cada uno en una cama, saco frascos, potes y envases de todos los tamaños y colores. Se acerco a Andy y le hizo beber un líquido verde musgo, al parecer de feo sabor pues lo escupió. – Te conviene tragarlo sino quieres desangrarte – Le dijo para luego introducirle el líquido nuevamente por la garganta, asombrosamente la hemorragia paro y el lugar de la herida cerró. Andy trato de mover la mano, pero en vez de lograrlo grito del dolor. – Me lo suponía – Dijo la enfermera.

¿Qué se suponía? – Pregunto Maggy

Que la herida era mágica, le va a doler por lo menos un mes – Dijo la mujer, para luego dirigirse donde estaba Mickey con un frasco que tenia una crema naranja con un horrible olor, se la unto en el codo y este volvió a su lugar, pero Mickey no se atrevió a moverlo.

¿Lo mismo corre para mí? – Le pregunto.

Claro, ¿Juegan Quidicht o algo en donde le den uso a sus brazos más que escribir? – Eddie, Andy, Mickey y Maggy se miraron.

Supongo que eso es un adiós al baile de Halloween. – Dijo Eddie sentándose rendido sobre una cama.

No tanto – Dijo Sirius, los tres lo miraron.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Salieron de la enfermería, Andy y Mickey tenían unas caras que si uno los hubiera visto cualquier día pensaba que habían reprobado el año…

No lo haremos sino quieren – Dijo Eddie, mirándolos esperando una reacción negativa.

No, no, no es justo que por culpa de unos idiotas con varitas toda la banda sufra, Sirius tiene razón, solo será temporal… - Dijo Mickey.

Igual todavía no sabemos, no aceptaron a nada – Dijo Maggy.

En eso tienes razón, no pueden apostar sin dinero – Dijo Sirius.

Podemos preguntarle ahora, y darle los dos días para pensar – Dijo Andy.

¡No! Tenemos que practicar, y con dos integrantes nuevos que no conocen nuestros movimientos, será mejor que nos pongamos ya a practicar – Dijo Eddie.

Tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos ahora.

Caminaron un largo trecho, aunque no recto, doblaron pasillos, subieron escaleras, bueno… ustedes saben. Así hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común.

¿Contraseña? – Pregunto divertida la dama gorda.

Picara – Dijo Maggy.

Eso serás tú – Le dijo divertida-

Nosotros nos quedamos aquí, esperando – Dijo Eddie hablando por los tres, Maggy asintió y entro seguida de Sirius. Una vez adentro se encontraron con Remus jugando al ajedrez mágico con Rach, James tocando la guitarra y Lily divertida cantaba.

¿Qué hacen? – Le pregunto Maggy a Lily y James.

James me ayuda a practicar, creo que tengo el tono perfecto para el baile – Dijo la pelirroja feliz.

Hablando de eso, no sabemos si habrá baile – Dijo Maggy.

¿Por qué? – Pregunto Rach.

Bueno, en resumen, hechizaron a Andy y Mickey y no van a poder tocar en un mes.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Y están bien? – Pregunto Lils.

Si, si, aunque Sirius encontró una solución.

¿Cuál?

¿Qué les parece si, tocamos nosotros? – Dijo el.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto James, esperando que lo que el pensara no fuera lo que quería su amigo.

Bueno, yo ya iba a ser su bajista, y como Remus sabe tocar la batería y tú la guitarra… Bueno, Andy y Mickey están de acuerdo, solo tienen que aceptar y las chicas tienen que estar de acuerdo también, claro.

Por mí no hay problema – Dijo Lils – Es mejor que nada.

Pero vamos a tener que practicar mucho, después de todo, estábamos acostumbrados a estar entre nosotros. – Dijo Rach – Sacando eso, yo también acuerdo.

No se – Dijo Remus – Yo sufro de pánico escénico.

Podemos practicar en publico – Dijo entonces James – Vamos Remus, todo sea por ayudar.

Dios, esta bien…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

¿Listos? – Le pregunto Eddie a los tres nuevos participantes.

Claro…

Vamos con "_I've got you" – _Una música algo roquera comenzó a sonar, con cada uno posicionado en su lugar.

**Eddie: **

_The world would be a lonely place  
Without the one that puts a smile on your face  
So hold me 'til the sun burns out  
I won't be lonely when I'm down  
_

**Todos:**_  
'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
_

**James:**_  
I never doubted you at all  
If the stars collide, will you stand by and watch them fall?  
_**Coro:**_ (by and watch them fall)  
So hold me 'til the sky is clear  
And whisper words of love right into my ear  
_

**Todos:**_  
'Cause I've got you to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
Oh to make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
_

**Eddie, Sirius, Remus y James:**_  
Looking in your eyes  
Hoping they won't cry  
_**Eddie:**

_And even if they do  
I'll be in bed so close to you  
_**James:**

_To hold you through the night  
And you'll be unaware  
But if you need me _**Los cuatro**_: I'll be there  
_

**Todos:**_  
Yeah I got you  
Oh to make me feel stronger  
When the days are rough and an hour seems much longer  
Yeah when I've got you  
To make me feel better  
When the nights are long they'll be easier together  
_**Eddie:**_ Yeah when I got you..._

Uau, eso estuvo… Genial – Dijo Eddie sorprendido de lo rápido que habían confabulado con los chicos.

Si, demasiado – Dijo Andy desde la puerta junto con Mickey, después de todo, nadie quiere que SU banda suene mejor con otros integrantes, ¿O si?

**Eso es todo por ahora, ya saben más o menos que va a pasar en el próximo capituló, es cuestión de leer entre lineas!**

**Ajja**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	10. Capitulo 10: Dia de parejas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

**Volví!! Si yo se que me tarde, jaja, pero bueno, no tuve tiempo, ahora que estoy en mis vacaciones de invierno, pude terminar el capituló. De todas maneras, quiero decir y recalcar los pocos reviews que recibo por esta historia, cuanto menos reviews más tardo en actualizar, así que lo siento por esas personas que SI dejan reviews.**

**Gracias a: **_**Ro16blacK**_; _**PaulaCullen**_**; **_**eetta**_**; **_**KarenProngs**_**; **_**Judith Malfoy**_**. **

**Y le contesto a: Lily 16:**

**¡Hola niña! Muchas gracias por tú reviews, espero que hayas podido saber como subir tus historias, de todas maneras aquí te lo explico muy brevemente, primero tienes que ir a "Stories" de ahí al "Guidelines" y poner que aceptas. Entonces vas a "Documents" y subir el capituló de tú historia, volver a "Stories" y pones "New Story" y de ahí es fácil ) Respecto a tus preguntas, la canción que James le canta a Lily en trabajando para Potter es de Bon Jovi y se llama "You want to make a memory" y la que le canta Sirius a Maggy es de "Camila" y se llama "Coleccionista de canciones". Gracias por lo que dices de mí primer fic. Besos y muchas gracias!**

**Ahora si… capituló.**

_**Capitulo 10: Día de parejas.**_

La lluvia caía sin cesar, Maggy y Sirius reían como dos locos desenfrenados… Pero… ¿Cómo había pasado todo?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaban por los patios, como siempre iban de la mano riendo mientras hablaban de todo lo que podían… Dos días después de la primera práctica de la banda, todo era perfecto, la banda nunca había sonado mejor, ya todos tenían disfraz, las IT y las chicas estaban en paz, y parecía que así iba a perdurar… Habían parado para besarse cuando comenzó a llover, se rieron como locos, Sirius la agarro por la cintura, y la hizo girar, James y Lily estaban en Hogsmade, y Remus y Rach habían decidido ir de picnic al fondo de Hogwarts por lo q no volvería ninguno hasta muucho tiempo. Por eso no tenían apuro, corrieron bajo la lluvia, tirándose barro, riendo… Así estuvieron hasta que la lluvia empeoro y comenzó a caer sin cesar, Maggy y Sirius reían como dos locos desenfrenados mientras dentro del castillo, corrían como dos locos a la torre Gryffindor, y una vez dentro, Maggy casi no se dio cuenta cuando Sirius la llevo a la habitación de los muchachos… Una vez dentro la rubia se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, ella amaba a Sirius, pero sabia que tenía sus necesidades, y también sabia que eso era lo único que veía en chicas… Por su lado, Sirius la había llevado a su pieza para no separarse de ella, quería seguir con ella, sabia que si la dejaba pensar, se iría a su pieza a cambiarse, el solo quería seguir hablando con ella, besarla… Pero en ningún momento se le había cruzado otra cosa por la mente. Cuando entro la abrazo, Maggy le respondió pero luego se separo lentamente.

Es que tengo frió – Le dijo, pero mentía, jamás había tenido tanto calor en su vida.

Yo se como calentarte – Le dijo el divertido, Maggy se sonrió pero no le causaba ninguna gracia, no quería rechazar a Sirius pero tampoco quería hacerlo ahí…

Mejor deja el chiste – Le dijo en tono juguetón, pero Sirius se alejo.

Mejor nos cambiamos – Dijo entonces el y se saco la camiseta mojada, su cuerpo entrenado, su torso hermosamente formado hizo a Maggy pensar millones de cosas que podía hacerle… Pero Sirius lo que vio cuando se dio vuelta fue la cara de Maggy fija en su torso, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y no supo porque pero esa imagen lo éxito mucho más que mil mujeres desnudas… Se acerco lento y apoyo sus manos mojadas en la remera de la chica también mojada, la beso lento pero apasionado, de esos besos que se recuerdan por toda la vida… Se separaron lentamente, y Maggy le rogó a todos los dioses porque algo pasara, algo que evitara que Sirius la besara nuevamente, ya que si lo hacia era capaz de morirse… Su novio comenzó a acercarse nuevamente y entonces, cuando solo faltaban dos centímetros, Maggy estornudo…

¡Lo siento! – Le dijo ella apenada pero agradecida, Sirius solo se rió.

Te voy a dar ropa, será divertido verte vestida así – Le pasó una remesa y un buzo muy grades para ella, también le pasó un pantalón, pero entonces Maggy lo miro.

Necesito algo más sabes, mí ropa interior no esta exactamente seca y no tengo mí varita para secarme – Le dijo, Sirius sonrió.

Mí ropa interior esta en ese cajón – Le dijo, la chica iba a agarrar un calzoncillo común blanco, pero entonces vio algo y lo saco divertida. Estuvo en el baño apenas 10 minutos, y cuando salio, salio con una remera que le quedaba de vestido, y muy divertida salio pavoneándose como si estuviera en un desfile de modas.

¿Qué tal? – Le pregunto tirándose a sus brazos.

Más que bien – Le dijo el.

Y eso no es todo – Dijo riéndose, mientras se levanto la remera, tenía un calzoncillo que estaba lleno de ositos que sostenían carteles que decían TE AMO y muchos corazones, la chica reía. – No puedo creerlo – Le dijo.

¡Hey! Fue un regalo de James – Dijo.

Ah si, y eso lo mejora – Dijo con ironía.

No te pienses nada raro, es que siempre me habían gustado esos calzoncillos, pero como hombre es bueno que te los regale una mujer, y James me los regalo, diciendo que mis mujeres iban y venían y no nuestra amistad, y que este calzoncillo era su regalo – Le contó la chica sonrió.

Entonces me lo quito, pero te saco el de los tréboles y me lo quedo, después de todo, te puedo devolver con otro nuevo… - Dijo riendo, y volviendo a entrar al baño.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Por su lado, Rach y Remus la pasaban en grande en su picnic, o algo así…

Mientras Rach reía como una desenfrenada, Remus perseguía el mantel por todo el campo, hasta que saco su varita y dijo.

_Accio mantel_ – Y el mantel vino volando a el, cuando lo puso en el piso y ambos se sentaron Rach hablo.

Le sacaste todo el romanticismo – Dijo ella reprendiéndolo divertida.

Perdón, pero no iba a seguir corriendo, ya me canso – Dijo el también riendo y se acercaron lentamente, hasta que sus labios rozaron y se besaron como solo ellos sabían hacerlo, pero cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes se largo a llover, Rach se largo a reír, mientras Remus solo miraba al cielo – No puede ser – Dijo.

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas –

Le dijo ella, entonces riendo, y se paro y comenzó a bailar bajo la lluvia, no supo como ni porque pero en ese momento Remus pudo imaginarse su vida junto a la mujer que estaba bailando bajo la lluvia frente a el… La veía en un vestido blanco, con sus hijos, de tantas maneras diferentes… Sonrió para sus adentros, e hizo algo que Remus nunca había hecho. Se paro con mas determinación que Sirius cuando iba a conquistar una chica, puso su mano derecha sobre su espalda mojada, mientras la miraba a los ojos, Rach se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada… Sin perder el contacto visual, la fue acercando hasta que la beso, con pasión, con su lobo interno… Por su parte, Rach jamás había visto a Remus tan apasionado, y le encantaba que fuera así, amaba su lado salvaje y su lado tranquilo. Lo amaba, a todo lo que era el… Estuvieron así hasta que fueron cayendo sobre el césped lentamente…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Por otro lado, James y Lily habían decidido ir a un cantobar, ellos tan fanáticos del canto, que habían decidido ir.

Que llore, que llore esa malvada, que sufra, que sufra esa malvadaaaa – Terminaba de cantar muy mal un hombre, aplausos pocos – Gracias.

Ahora, le toca a James Potter.

¡¿Qué?! – Dijo James

Sip, te inscribí – Dijo Lily.

¡¿Qué?! – Repitió James, esta vez a Lily.

Vamos que no es tan grave, luego de vos voy yo.

¡Vamos James! – El chico se paro, ya que después de todo no podía decirle que no a Lily.

Te toca "Sin su amor" de "Cheka"

James comenzó a entonar… **(N/A: Les recomiendo que se la bajen)**

_Amor de la calle, amor de la calle, amor de la calle, amor… amor_**… (El ritmo comento a aumentar y James trataba de seguir con la voz)**

_Perdido, moribundo, sin sus males, por el mundo, yo no encuentro la manera de olvidarla_

_Las noches se me hacen tan frías sin su cuerpo y a mi lado solo pienso recordarla… Hay no se que hacer, _

_Sin su amor,_

_Me desvelo,_

_Sin su amor,_

_Yo me quemo,_

_Sin su amor,_

_Yo me muero,_

_Sin su amor._

**(James comenzó a acostumbrarse al ritmo, y empezó a moverse un poco llamando la atención de varias jóvenes)**

_Amor de la calle, amor de la calle, amor de la calle, amor… amor…_

_La busco entre las pieles que me tocan y me siento tan vació que deseo encontrarla._

_La siento entre la sombra de la gente y me pregunto: "¿Seré yo quien delira por tocarla?" _**(James ya bailaba, y las chicas gritaban cosas como "sácate la remera" y Lily tenía ganas de subir al escenario y bajarlo a James pero a patadas.)**

_Hay no, se que hacer; _

_Sin su amor,_

_Me desvelo,_

_Sin su amor,_

_Yo me quemo,_

_Sin su amor,_

_Yo me muero,_

_Sin su amor._

_Ya no esta, no la busques más. Ya no esta nunca volverá, se fue. Y ahora solo en mi recuerdo vivirá, (solo en mi recuerdo), ya no esta, (ya no esta). _**(Ahora James les tocaba los rostros a las muchachas como una estrella y ahora Lily tenia ganas de revolearle el florero)**

_Sin su amor,_

_Me desvelo,_

_Sin su amor,_

_Yo me quemo,_

_Sin su amor,_

_Yo me muero,_

_Sin su amor._

_Yoooo, yo me pierdo, sin su amor_

_Dame un poquito, dame un poquito, un poquitito de tu amor._

_Un poquitito, un poquitito pa' que cure este corazón, yeeahh. Un poquitito, un poquitito pa' que cure este corazón. _

_Amor de la calle, amor de la calle, amor de la calle, amor… amor…_

Termino su gran obra de rodillas en el piso, la gente lo ovaciono y las chicas le revolearon corpiños, bombachas, números de teléfono, pero el no agarro nada y se sentó junto con Lily quien se paro indignada tras el.

Y ahora… - Dijo el muchacho que comentaba, pero Lily subió antes que pudiera terminar, y agarro un micrófono.

Ahora les canta Lily Evans. – El chico reviso los papeles que tenia en la mano.

Si Lily, es tu turno y eres la ultima concursante, luego de ti veremos quien se lleva el premio – Dijo.

¿Qué tengo que cantar? – Pregunto.

"The Best Damn thing" de Avril Lavigne

Le vino pintado – Pensó James, pero no se animo a decirlo en voz alta, Lily tenia un oído increíble, y incluso pensó no pensarlo demasiado, ya que Lily era muy buena en Legeremancia. Lily comenzó a cantar.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey – Y el publico repetía _**(Hey, hey, hey!)**_ - Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho _**( Hey, hey ho!)**

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door _**(Lily actuaba todo y la gente se reía)**_  
Even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that  
looks bad _**(Una chica morocha del público dijo: Yeah!)**

_Where are the hopes?, where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see _**(Ahora Lily miraba a James)**

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't  
you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same _**(Lily que tenía un Jean ajustado y una camisa cerrada en el cuello, se pasó la varita por arriba y apareció vestida con un corto vestido, la pollera inflada por el tul, y un escote muy prometedor) **

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _**(Termino esa parte extendiendo su brazo, y todas las chicas la siguieron)**

_Alright Alright  
yeah  
I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriend _**(Lily se bajo del escenario y se pasaba por las mesas, James casi se para cuando vio como le guiñaba el ojo a un tipo, pero se controlo, sabia que con Lily todo era una competencia y tenía que ganar)**

_But I found my hopes I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see _**(Canto mientras volvía al escenario)**

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene  
I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen  
Give me an A, _**(Con la varita hizo aparecer una A)**_  
always give me what I want  
Give me a V_**, (Ahora una V)**_  
be very very good to me  
R, are you gonna treat me right _**(Una R)**_  
I, I can put up a fight _** (I)**_  
Give me an L, _**(L)**_  
let me hear you scream loud _**(LOUD)**_  
One two three four  
Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see  
That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble but I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me I'm a scene I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _**(Canto todo esto riendo y bailando como una loca)**

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen _**(Termino la canción con sus manos en el aire)**

Felicitaciones Lily – Dijo el chico volviendo a aparecer, - Creo que tenemos una ganadora, ¡Felicitaciones Lily! Y creo que ganaste más que un simple certificado para comprar lo que tú quieras en Hogsmade.

Gracias – Dijo la pelirroja bajando del escenario, muchos hombres se le acercaron intentando que se sentara con ellos, pero Lily los rechazo educadamente, mientras que James reprendía toda la ira que tenía dentro.

¿Qué tal estuve? – Le dijo divertida.

No me hables. ¿Cómo pudiste mostrarte así? – Le dijo molesto.

¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le dijo.

Mira Lily yo jamás…

Hay James por dios.

¡Pero si ni me dejas hablar!

¿Ahora yo no te dejo hablar?

Mira…

Perdón – Dijo un hombre.

¡¿QUÉ?! – Gritaron ambos.

Lamento molestarlos, pero me gusto mucho como cantaron los dos, ¿Estarían interesados en grabar su propio cd?

Estamos ocupados – Dijo James.

Si, además ya tenemos una banda – Se pararon y se fueron, sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho el hombre.

**En otro lado no muy lejos de allí…**

Jamás haríamos esto sino estuviéramos totalmente desesperados – Dijo Andy.

Si, pero los merodeadores y nuestras chicas, no tienen que estar juntos – Dijo Mickey.

Lo se – Dijo una chica morocha de ojos celestes, su mirada maliciosa, su cuerpo perfecto, eran cosas que daban miedo – Entonces estamos de acuerdo, Hay que separar a James/Lily, Rach/Remus y Maggy/Sirius – Dijo Samantha Bosch.

¿Por qué a Maggy y a Sirius? Con ellos no tenemos problemas – Dijo Andy.

Porque nosotras no los queremos ver juntos – Dijo otra chica.

Sirius es mió, y así debe ser, créanme no se van a arrepentir – Dijo Samantha extendiendo su mano, fina, con uñas increíblemente largas. Andy estrecho su mano mirando a Mickey, que asentía, como diciéndole que estaba bien lo que estaban haciendo…

**No pueden quejarse, volví con un capituló largo y atrapante jajaja, bueno, no puedo adelantarles nada, así que si quieren que vuelva a subir, solo apreten en ese pequeño botoncito de abajo y déjenme cualquier cosa, aunque sea un "Ya lo leí" Solo les pido eso.**

**Hasta entonces… esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	11. Capitulo 11: El baile de Halloween P1

Capitulo 11: El baile de Halloween

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…. **

_**Capitulo 11: El baile de Halloween. Parte 1.**_

Luego de haberse peleado en un bar lleno de magos decidieron volver a Hogwarts, mientras caminaban al castillo bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James ninguno de los dos hablaba, y así estuvieron todo el viaje. Sin decirse ni una palabra, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Cuando llegaron al patio y decidieron que era seguro se quitaron la capa y caminaron hasta la pared del castillo, y en ese momento, James decidió hablar.

Lily… Lo siento… - Dijo con voz de perrito mojado.

Lo se James… Yo también – Dijo y se miraron, todo estaba bien.

Y en esos momentos, donde sus miradas se juntaron por un largo tiempo, fue algo extraño. Porque a pesar de todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, nunca habían estado mirándose tanto tiempo. James, sin cortar las miradas, tomo de la mano a Lily y la llevo hasta la pared del castillo, apretó una piedra, que parecía más nueva que las demás, y esta se abrió, dejando ver un pasadizo secreto, era un pasillo poco iluminado y aun así podían ver los ojos del otro. Sin darse cuenta, se sentaron, James apoyado contra la pared, y Lily con la cabeza sobre su pecho, se miraban y no podían parar de hacerlo. Entonces James pasó su vista de los ojos de Lily a sus labios, de nuevo a sus ojos, otra vez a sus labios para volver a terminar en los ojos. Se relamió sus labios, y Lily tomo la iniciativa de acercarse lentamente, cuando por fin unieron sus labios, fue un beso suave, tranquilo, donde apenas se movían sus labios, Lily insegura, uso despacio su lengua como para tantear, y James se lo devolvió. Pronto lo que al principio era un beso tranquilo y suave se convirtió en algo mucho más apasionado. James, que era el más experimentado comenzó a acariciarla por arriba de la camisa, luego, como un instinto metió su mano por debajo de la camisa, y la piel de Lily se erizo al contacto frió de la piel de James.

Para, para – Le dijo, y no lo decía exactamente porque no le gustara…

Perdón, ¿Voy muy rápido, no? – Le dijo el, corriendo el mechón rojo de Lily de su cara.

No, no es eso, yo se que llevamos un tiempo juntos pero…

Tú no apruebas el sexo antes del matrimonio – Dijo James de repente, recordando lo que la chica le había dicho la noche que los habían hecho premios anuales.

Claro… eso… - Recordó Lily – Además, no creo que lo más romántico sea hacerlo en un pasillo en medio de la oscuridad, donde hay un fuerte olor a humedad, y además la piedra es muy incomoda. James miro a su alrededor, tenía razón, el lugar era un asco.

Claro, mejor nos vamos – Se agarro de la mano de Lily y comenzaron a caminar para salir de allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Maggy y Sirius habían hecho un campamento de dulces, chocolates, jugo, entre otras millones de cosas que los merodeadores tenían guardados, mientras Sirius encendía la chimenea, ya cambiado con un pantalón de gimnasia, Maggy revisaba la cama de James, en busca de algo más, aun con la remera sola, que le quedaba de vestido.

¡Bingo! – Dijo después sacando una varita de regaliz, abriéndola y comiéndola – Mm, delicioso – Dijo después.

Listo, en un momento la habitación se va a calentar – Maggy sonrió, había mucho perfume de hombre que la estaba tarando, pero cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado cogiendo una gragea, y vio su estado y el de él, entendió, de repente que tal vez no debería estar así. Sirius la miro y le sonrió. - ¿Pasa algo?

Na- nada – Dijo ella haciéndose la tonta.

Vamos Maggy, esta bien que seas mí primera novia, pero eso no significa que yo sea un idiota. – Le dijo él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Sirius, tú nos imaginas, haciendo… tú sabes… _eso_… - Dijo ella, de repente Sirius cayó, su estado, el haber estado mojados, solos en una _habitación_… Daba cualquier indicio de que el quería acostarse con ella.

Para serte sincero si, lo he pensado, pero hacia tiempo que eso no me venia a la mente – Dijo el, y era cierto, en el verano cuando dormían juntos semi desnudos era OBVIO que al moreno se le pasaran un par de ideas calientes por la mente, pero después de eso, nunca más había vuelto a considerar la idea. - ¿Por qué?

Bueno… por nada – Dijo ella tomando un poco del chocolate con almendras de Remus.

Vamos Maggy, no tienes que mentirme – Le dijo.

Es que… Tú eres Sirius Black, has estado con casi todas las chicas de este colegio, y yo soy Maggy y he estado con una sola persona. Además, tú… sueles dejar a las chicas después – Dijo ella.

Hay Maggy, ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso va a pasar contigo? Para que lo sepas, no te veo así, es decir si te veo así, me vuelves loco pero no necesito hacerlo, todas las noches antes de dormirme, ¿Tienes idea en lo que pienso? – La chica negó con la cabeza – En el día que me di cuenta porque quería que fueras mí novia, y no era por satisfacerte a ti, sino que, después de mucho tiempo – Maggy rió – Me di cuenta, que no podía imaginarte tocando a otro, besando a otro, y sobre todo no podía imaginarme como seria mí vida si te dejaba ir. Lo único que veía en mí futuro, lo que veía seguro, era que tú estabas en el – Le corrió los mechones rubios que le caían a la cara, Maggy lo miro, ya mucho más tranquila – Así que para que lo sepas, no me importa eso, solo quiero ser feliz contigo, y para eso aun hay mucho tiempo – Maggy volvió a sonreír.

No te das ni una idea, de cuanto te amo. – le dijo inclinándose para besarlo.

Yo también te amo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Por su parte, Rach jamás había visto a Remus tan apasionado, y le encantaba que fuera así, amaba su lado salvaje y su lado tranquilo. Lo amaba, a todo lo que era el… Estuvieron así hasta que fueron cayendo sobre el césped lentamente…_ Rodaban por el pasto, empapados en agua y barro, parecían dos nenes de Jardín divirtiéndose, pero sus actos estaban muy lejos de los nenes de jardín. Remus la besaba descargando todo el amor, la pasión y la lujuria que sentía por ella, mientras Rach se dejaba hacer y deshacer a gusto, lo amaba, y amaba esos momentos. Comenzó a llover aun con más fuerza, y mientras Rach y Remus se separaban lentamente, se dieron cuenta que todo su picnic había volado por todos lados. Rach rió mientras corría a buscar el mantel, entretanto Remus agarraba la canasta y las demás cosas, Corrieron hasta que llegaron a la sala común, abarrotada de gente.

¿Tienes el mapa del merodeador contigo? – Le pregunto Rach.

¿Cómo sabes… - Pero la pregunta fue interrumpida.

No importa, es para saber donde están Sirius y Maggy, puedo apostarte que están en alguna de las habitaciones – Remus abrió el mapa, escondido en una esquina y se dio cuenta que Rach no mentía.

¿Y ahora como me voy a cambiar? – Dijo cabreado.

Seguro te puedo ayudar, solo agarrame de la mano bien fuerte. – Y así lo hizo, subió varios escalones, y antes de darse cuenta estaba en la pieza de las chicas, que estaba muy perfumada a flores, ordenada, limpia.

Supongo que no me vas a dar ropa tuya – Dijo mirándola extrañado.

Si, es mía – Le pasó un calzoncillo azul con calaveras blancas, un pantalón de hombre negro, y una sudadera azul que decía CASLA en rojo.

¿Y tú que haces con esto? – Le pregunto algo asustado, Rach sonrió.

Me gusta, lo uso cuando ando de malas y no me gusta usar ropa ajustada, ahora cámbiate – Le ordeno, Remus entro al baño y cuando salio unos momentos después, Rach andaba con un vestido gris, que iba ceñido al cuerpo y atado en el cuello, era corto.

Hace calor – Dijo Remus entrando a la habitación.

Es porque prendí la chimenea, sácate el buzo si tienes mucho calor – Le recomendó ella. Y así lo hizo Remus, cuando se saco el buzo dejo ver su físico que no era cualquier cosa. Rach no pudo evitar mirarlo, su torso todo trabajado, sus brazos, todo, era hermoso. - ¿Cómo es que…? – Le quiso preguntar, pero Remus hablo antes.

¿Qué tengo tanto músculo sino hago nada de ejercicio? ¿Me tratas de cerebrito? – Le dijo el riéndose.

No es eso, es que…

Jamás imaginaste que me vería así – Volvió a reír.

No si se te acuerdas que en el verano me tiraste sobre su cama – Dijo riendo

¿Cuándo?

** Flash Back **

_Los merodeadores estaban durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo, así que Rach entro tratando de no hace ruido, cuando llego a la primera cama, vio que era la de Remus, así que se inclino suavemente._

_Remus – Lo llamo._

_¿mmm? – Dijo este._

_Remus, soy Rach, tienes que levantarte._

_Sal de aquí James._

_¿James? – Pregunto desconcertada la chica – Soy Rach._

_¿Ah si? – Dijo Remus aun sin abrir los ojos, y agarro y tiro a la chica sobre su cama y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero cuando la miro, se dio cuenta que no era James, de verdad, era Rachael. -¡Rachael! Pensé… pensé que…_

_Que yo era James – Dijo la chica aun tirada en la cama del licántropo, y le encantaba, el olor que tenia, su olor, olor a el, y estaba costada en las sabanas donde había estado el cuerpo del que ahora tenia una gran visión, porque como era verano, Remus dormía en calzoncillos dejando ver su hermoso torso y sus hermosas piernas. – La pregunta, es ¿Por qué?_

_Bueno yo… - La chica se rió, le gustaba ser agresivo con Remus, como hacia cinco días, en la estación de King Cross_

_Deja, eso no me interesa – Dijo parándose y estando muy cerca, pero MUY cerca de él, el chico podía oler su aroma, ese aroma a durazno, que le encantaba. – En fin – Dijo la chica al ver que el chico no iba a hacer nada. – Los señores Potter dicen que deben bajar a desayunar, ¿Despiertas tú a los otros dos? – Y antes de que Remus dijera que si, Rachael se había ido._

_Diablos – Dijo el._

** Flash Back End **

Ahh, ya me acuerdo – Dijo entonces Remus, Rach rió, y se acerco a el, había algo extraño en la atmósfera como si ya supieran lo que estaba por pasar…

Se besaron, pero como jamás lo habían hecho, se besaron como si supieran que era lo que se acercaba, como si supieran que ese beso era solo un anticipo de algo más… Como si ese beso fuera el anticipo de algo que ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría ese día, pero algo que ahora sabían que iba a pasar. Remus con su varita hechizo la puerta, y a ellos mismos, mientras la dejaba sobre la mesa de luz de Rach, la inclinaba a ella sobre la cama… Porque el amor que sentía por ella, estaba en el borde de su piel, y le ardía…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué demonios? – Pregunto Lily, se había despedido de James luego de que Maggy y Sirius bajaron de la habitación, y como Lily estaba muerta de hambre, Maggy había vuelto a la habitación de los chicos a pedirles algunas de las golosinas… Pero Lily se había encontrado con que no podía abrir su propia puerta. Dijo algunos hechizos y el cerrojo se abrió. - ¿Rach? – Dijo suavemente, pero todo indicaba que la chica estaba dormida. A los pocos segundos Maggy se unió a ella.

¿Qué pasó acá Lily? – Le pregunto.

¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Lily.

Porque la ropa de Rach esta por todos lados – Le señalo el pantalón, el buzo, el vestido y la ropa interior, se fueron acercando lentamente a la cama de Rach, con la varita en alto por cualquier cosa, entonces, con una señal de cabeza, Maggy corrió la cortina y Lily lista para cualquier hechizo… Grito.

AHHHHHHHHHHH – Dijo cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué, que? – Dijo Maggy mirando, pero ella también grito. Una Rach desnuda bajo las sabanas, igual que Remus, despertaban ante tales gritos, pero cuando Rach se dio cuenta también grito.

¡YA CÁLMENSE SINO QUIEREN QUE VENGA MCGONAGALL! – Les dijo Remus, mirándolas a todas, mientras sostenía la sabana en alto. – Ahora hay que pensar todo con mucha calma…

¡Que asco! Por dios Remus – Dijo Lily mirando para otro lado.

¿Por qué no me miras? – Le pregunto Remus extrañado.

Ya no creo que pueda, mira mejor ve a tú habitación los chicos te están buscando – Luego de decirle eso, las chicas se metieron en el baño, dándoles tiempo a Remus y Rach de que se cambiaran.

Fue hermoso, una pena el final – Le dijo Remus una vez vestido, entrelazando su mano con la de Rach.

Lo se…

¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR! POR DIOS ES TRAUMATIZANTE – Dijo Maggy desde adentro del baño.

Lo siento – Dijo Rach, Remus le sonrió.

No hay cuidado – La beso con amor en los labios y salio de la habitación.

LISTO – Dijo Rach acostándose de nuevo en su cama, reviviendo cada momento, cada caricia, cada todo.

Dios, Rach.

Me voy a dormir – Dijo ella con una sonrisa bobalicona, cerrando sus cortinas.

Vamos a tener que desintoxicar este cuarto – Dijo Maggy, Lily rió.

Mejor durmamos, mañana es Halloween.

**Al día siguiente**, los chicos casi no vieron a las chicas. Y cuando digo casi, digo NO las vieron. Las chicas estaban arreglándose, y por más que James y Sirius lo intentaron no le sacaron ni una palabra a Remus del PORQUE había llegado tan tarde a la habitación y porque había llevado esa cara de paz a tantos lados.

En la noche, los chicos estaban abajo con sus disfraces listos para esperar a las chicas.

Vamos Remus, puedes contarnos todo – Le dijo James.

No es nada…

¿Entonces por que esa cara? – Pregunto Sirius, y James asintió.

Dejen de… - Pero las chicas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, y a los chicos no se les cayeron las mandíbulas porque tuvieron suerte….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esta noche es el primer golpe – Dijo la chica vestida de Barbie malibu.

Si… - Dijo la otra vestida de Barbie disco.

No se… - Dijo Andy de nuevo.

Recuerda porque lo hacemos – Dijo Mickey.

Sabes, ya no lo se. – Dijo Andy.

¿Quieres que Lily este con James? ¿De verdad quieres eso? – Dijo entonces.

Basta, lo haré, pero si algo sale mal…

Nada saldrá mal – Dijo la tercera Barbie, esta era la Barbie princesa, aunque su vestido era muy corto para ser de una princesa….

**Yo se que soy mala, pero la maldad es necesaria, CRÉANME jajaj, bueno quiero que sepan que hay 94 reviews y si llegan a los 100 les prometo que en cuanto yo vea que hay 100 reviews voy a actualizar, no importa si pasaron dos días, créanme. **

**Hasta entonces, esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	12. Capitulo 12: El baile de Halloween P2

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas.**

_**Lo primero que voy a hacer es pedirles perdón**_ por no cumplir con lo que había dicho, pero paso a contarles algunas de las cosas que me pasaron en las dos semanas pasadas: Por empezar, mi mejor amiga que es diabética tuvo un accidente y estuvo internada, por lo que no tuve muchas ganas de actualizar, gracias a dios ya esta bien. Nació mi sobrina segunda, y en el mismo día entraron a robar a mi casa, así que tengo que decirles que no llegaron a robarme mucho, si me enquilombaron la casa y tuve que limpiar y bueno sin ganas de nuevo. Lamentablemente tarde mucho. Pero les pido perdón y aquí tengo el Cáp.

**Información del capitulo:** Las canciones que elegí fue porque fui a ver "Mamma mía" y me gusto la música, así que algunas letras son las originales de Abba y otras salen de la película.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…. **

_**Capitulo 12: El baile de Halloween. Parte 2.**_

_Dejen de… - Pero las chicas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, y a los chicos no se les cayeron las mandíbulas porque tuvieron suerte…._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entraron al Gran Salón y las chicas sintieron que todo el lugar las miraba, entonces se dieron cuenta que así era.

¿Por qué todos nos miran? – Le pregunto Lily a James.

No es por parecer creído, pero somos los merodeadores, todos nos miran – Le dijo James, Lily se miro.

Si hubiera sabido esto hubiera buscado algo más elaborado – Se dijo algo deprimida.

Oye, creo que tu disfraz es genial, además te ves hermosa en el – Lily se miro, llevaba una falda púrpura, bastante por arriba de la rodilla, unas medias fucsias, hasta el tobillo y en los pies tacones púrpuras altos. Arriba llevaba una remera escotada con mezcla de púrpura y fucsia, con unas alas del mismo color, simulando que era una driada. Le sonrió.

Gracias – Le dijo dándole un suave beso – Tu también luces genial. – Dijo mirándolo- James llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro, pero que era apretado por lo que parecía una calza, arriba una camisa blanca larga hasta el muslo, un chaleco y una espada, simulando que era un caballero.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Permiso – Dijo Remus caminando por la pista con dos tragos. – Aquí tienes hermosa – Le dijo entregándole un trago a su dulce policía. Que llevaba una pollera negra corta, una camisa azul, con medias de red negras y un hermoso gorro de policía. Todo combinado con tacones negros

Gracias – Le dijo Rach con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal parejita? – Dijo una princesa algo rara, que era obviamente Maggy, que llevaba un vestido celeste corto, pero con pollera de tul, y corset arriba de manera que parecía princesa, botas de tacón alto arriba de la rodilla ajustadas de color celeste y una tiara. - ¿Cómo estas centauro? – Le dijo a Remus que de eso estaba disfrazado y como es difícil describirlo se los dejo a su imaginación.

Perfecto, ¿Dónde esta tu príncipe? – Le dijo con una sonrisa, Maggy rió y señalo al chico que cargaba unas cosas hasta el improvisado escenario, tenia unas calzas ajustadas, botas, y una camisa blanca, el pelo prolijamente recogido, para parecer un príncipe real. - ¿Qué hace ahí? – Le pregunto extrañado.

Esta preparando las cosas para el show – Le dijo.

Entonces lo voy a ayudar, permiso señoritas – Les dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

Bueno, suelta el rollo, ¿Qué tal estuvo eh? – Le pregunto Maggy.

¿De que hablas? – Dijo Rach sin entender.

Tu sabes, de Remus… en… tu sabes – Le dijo.

Ahh, si ya entendí, bueno… ya sabes… fue… mágico. – Le dijo ella ruborizándose, pero se callaron porque en ese momento se acercaron James y Lily.

Chicas tenemos que ir a cambiarnos.

Bueno, vamos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eddie – Dijo su prima cuando estaban tras vestidores y lo abrazo. - ¿Nervioso?

Ni que lo digas. ¿Qué hay de ti? – Le pregunto el, eran lo únicos dos que ya estaban cambiados.

Bueno, he estado mejor – Dijo y se rió, en ese momento Mickey y Andy entraron, el primero disfrazado de cupido, pero en vez de pañal tenía un pantalón largo, arco y flechas con punta de corazón. Y el segundo iba disfrazado de Drácula.

Buenas – Dijeron.

Hola chicos, ¿Vienen a desear suerte? – Dijo ella abrazándolos por los hombros.

Claro – Dijo Andy besándole la mejilla - ¿Y los demás?

Aquí – Dijeron Lily y Rach saliendo de un camarín ya cambiadas. – Y gracias por la suerte.

Chicas – Dijo Sirius viniendo del escenario – Estamos listos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Nota: Canciones que aparecen: Todas de Abba; títulos (en orden de aparición): fracción de "I have a dream" "money, money, money" "super trouper"" "Lay all your love on me" "Mamma mia" y "Dancing Queen" (Ninguna de las canciones esta entera)

Alumnos, el momento ha llegado – Dijo Dumbledore – Aquí esta su entretenimiento elegido por su director, James Potter, Sirius Black, Edward Roderick, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Margareth Violey y Rachael Bosch.

Todas las luces se apagaron, y una voz comenzó a sonar, potente pero tranquilizadora…

_**I have a dream, a song to sing**_ Una luz ilumino el centro y una cabellera roja hizo notar que era Lily la que cantaba.

_**To help me cope with anything**_ Llevaba un vestido corto y ajustado blanco, tan ajustado que se podían ver todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

_**If you see the wonder of a fairy tale**_ El vestido iba agarrado por el cuello, por lo que en el frente no tenia escote.  
_**You can take the future even if you fail**_ Llevaba toda la espalda descubierta, pero el pelo suelo le cubría gran parte.

_**I believe in angels**_ Corto por mitad del muslo, dejando ver sus increíbles piernas.

_**Something good in everything I**__**see**_ Llevaba unas botas blancas, de plataforma y taco alto, y llegaban por abajo de la rodilla.  
_**I believe in angels**_ Las luces comenzaron a temblar, y una luz brillo sobre la batería, donde estaba Remus con un pantalón y camisa blanca.  
_**When I know the time is right for me**_ La luz ilumino a Sirius, Eddie y James, que vestian igual que Remus.  
_**I'll cross the stream - I have a dream**_ Por ultimo la luz ilumino a Maggy y Rach, vestidas igual que Lily haciéndole el coro de la ultima frase.

Las luces se volvieron a apagar, al mismo tiempo que la voz. Otra música mucho mas movida comenzó a sonar, entonces una luz ilumino a Maggy, sentada en el borde del escenario.

**M:** _I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_ Decía Maggy al publico, en ese momento otra luz ilumino la otra parte del escenario iluminando a Rach y Lily.  
**L&R:** _Ain't it sad  
_**M:** _And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_ Entonces Maggy se paro, y Lily y Rach la seguian.  
**L&R:** _That's too bad_  
**M:** _In my dreams I have a plan_ Se acerco a Lily y Rach como si les estuviera contando un secreto.  
**M:** If I got me a wealthy man Miro a Sirius y camino hacia el.  
**M:** _I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._ Canto una vez que hubiera llegado intentado agarrarse de él.

**Todos juntos mientras miraban al público:** Las chicas hacían una especie de coreografía y los chicos se preocupaban por tocar bien.

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world_

**M:** _A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind_ Decia Maggy volviendose a sentar en el borde del escenario con cara de pocos amigos.  
**L&R:** _Ain't it sad_ Decían las chicas desde la otra punta  
**M:** _And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_ Dijo Mirando a Sirius, que en ese momento se acercaba a una chica mas pechugona que Maggy.  
**L&R:** _That's too bad_  
**M:** _So I must leave, I'll have to go_ Cantó parándose, y Lily y Rach también se pararon, yendo al lado que estaba la otra, cruzándose y quedando en la esquina opuesta.  
**M:** _To Las Vegas or Monaco_ Eddie le acerco unas cartas y Maggy las miraba mientras Eddie tenía otras y también las miraba.  
**M:** _And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._ Revolearon las cartas y volvieron todos al centro del escenario.

**Todos:**

_Money, money, money  
Must be funny  
In the rich man's world  
Money, money, money  
Always sunny  
In the rich man's world  
Aha-ahaaa  
All the things I could do  
If I had a little money  
It's a rich man's world_

Las luces se apagan dejando solo a Maggy iluminada que se acerca al centro del escenario.

_It's a rich man's world_

Y luego las luces se vuelves a apagar.

Una luz ilumino el centro, donde estaban las tres chicas, solo se escuchaban sus voces cantando:

_Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
Like I always do  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_ Terminaron levantando los brazos señalando el público.

Todo el escenario se ilumino y Lily se acerco para cantar.

_I was sick and tired of everything_ Canto con entusiasmo y todos comenzaron a aplaudirla.  
_When I called you last night from Glasgow_ Maggy le acerco un telefono por el cual Lily hacia que hablaba  
_All I do is eat and sleep and sing_ Le cantaba al telefono.  
_Wishing every show was the last show  
(Wishing every show was the last show)_ Hacian el coro las chicas.  
_So imagine I was glad to hear you're coming_ Canto revoleando el telefono, para luego reir.  
_(Glad to hear you're coming)  
Suddenly I feel all right  
(And suddenly it's gonna be)  
And it's gonna be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight_ Volvio al centro junto con Maggy y Rach.

_Tonight the  
Super Trouper lights are gonna find me  
Shining like the sun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)_ hacian el coro los chicos.  
_Smiling, having fun  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Feeling like a number one  
Tonight the  
Super Trouper beams are gonna blind me  
But I won't feel blue  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
Like I always do  
(Sup-p-per Troup-p-per)  
'Cause somewhere in the crowd there's you_

_Facing twenty thousand of your friends_ Dijo mirando al público.  
_How can anyone be so lonely_ Volvió para atrás y se sentó sobre un banco.  
_Part of a success that never ends  
Still I'm thinking about you only_ Dijo y el banquito se elevo con ella arriba.  
_(Still I'm thinking about you only)  
There are moments when I think I'm going crazy  
(Think I'm going crazy)  
But it's gonna be alright  
(You'll soon be changing everything)  
Everything will be so different  
When I'm on the stage tonight_

Cantaron una vez mas el estribillo y las luces se volvieron a apagar.

Las luces se iluminaron y estaba James, con un micrófono, todas las chicas gritaron.

**J**_**:**__ I wasn't jealous before we met_ En ese momento otra luz ilumino a Lily, que estaba en la otra punta del escenario.  
**J:** _Now every man I see is a potential threat_ Sirius se le acerco a Lily y James se acerco para empujarlo.  
**J:** _And I'm possessive, it isn't nice_ Le canto a Lily que no lo miraba.  
**J:** _You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_ Dijo sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo, poniéndoselo en la boca, y Lily lo cacheteo para sacarlo, haciendo contacto con sus ojos.  
**J:** _But now it isn't true_ Le dijo agarrandola de la cintura.  
**J:** _Now everything is new_  
**J:** _And all I've learned has overturned_  
**J:** _I beg of you..._ Lily se separo de él con un suave empujon.  
**L:** _Don't go wasting your emotion _Le canto mirandolo.  
**L:** _Lay all your love on me_

**L:** _It was like shooting a sitting_ _duck_ Le dijo sonriéndole, en ese momento el escenario ilumino al resto.  
**L:** _A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck_ Las chicas se acercaron a Lily y los chicos a James.  
**L:** _I still don't know what you've done with me _Las chicas le hablaban de cosas mientras Lily solo miraba a James.  
**L:** _A grown-up woman should never fall so easily_ Lo mismo pasaba con James, los tres chicos lo intentaban distraer, pero ellos se seguían mirando.  
**L:** _I feel a kind of fear_ Comenzaron a acercarse.  
**L:** _When I don't have you_ _near_ Se estaban por tocar.  
**L:** _Unsatisfied, I skip my pride_  
**L:** _I beg you dear..._ Pero los demás los separaron, todos cantaron mientras miraban al público y Lily y James se miraban.

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

**L:** _I've had a few little love affairs_ Sirius se acerco y le toco el rostro a Lily pero luego se alejo.  
**L:** _They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_  
**J:** _I used to think that was sensible_ Canto mientras se acercaba a Lily.  
**J:** _It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_ Le canto, ya casi se rozaban.  
**J&L:** _'Cause everything is new_  
_And everything is you  
And all I've learned has overturned  
What can I do..._ Los chicos lo volvieron a separar, y todos se reunieron en el centro de nuevo.

_Don't go wasting your emotion_ Cantaban mientras trataban de acercarse el uno al otro.  
_Lay all your love on me_ Pero los chicos los tenian agarrados  
_Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me _

Las luces se apagaron una vez mas, una voz dijo:

Nos tomaremos un receso de cinco minutos.

**Así que yo también me tomo un receso, y el próximo capitulo va a ser la tercera y ultima parte del Baile de Halloween. Muchas gracias y esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	13. Capitulo 13: El baile de Halloween P3

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…. **

_**Capitulo 13: El baile de Halloween. Parte 3.**_

Vamos chicas, ya tenemos que salir – Las chicas aparecieron en sus vestidos dorados, de len tejuelas con medias negras y tacones dorados.

Este tema se llama "Hot Staff" – Dijo Lily una vez arriba del escenario.

_**Lily:**_ _Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin' waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall_

**(Lily cantaba mientras se movía por toda la pista bailando sexy, los chicos aplaudían y chiflaban, mientras que las chicas miraban con envidia)**

_**Las tres:**_  
_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some hot stuff  
gotta have some lovin' tonight  
I need hot stuff  
I want some hot stuff  
I need hot staff_

**(Lily se unió a las chicas y juntas comenzaron a bailar, Maggy se agacho y le acaricio la cara a un chico, Sirius se revolvió inquieto en el bajo, pero Eddie le piso el pie mientras le susurraba: "Es parte del show" el primero lo fusilo con la mirada) **

_**Maggy:**_ _Lookin' for a lover who needs another  
don't want another night on my own  
wanna share my love with a warm blooded lover  
wanna bring a wild man back home_

**(Comenzó a desparramarse por la pista, bajo las escaleras del escenario mientras iba incitando a las parejas sentadas a bailar)**

_**Las tres:**_ _Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love_

**(Las chicas hacían un hermoso pasito, las tres llevaban unos vestidos de lentejuelas doradas cortos, medias negras y tacones dorados, en la parte instrumental las tres bajaron, y ahora Maggy no era la única que seducía, James y Remus también se revolvían inquietos)**

_**Los chicos:**_

_Hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot  
hot, hot, hot, hot stuff  
hot, hot, hot_

**(Los chicos hacían el coro mientras las chicas subían de nuevo al escenario)**

_**Rach:**_ _Sittin' here, eatin' my heart out waitin'  
waitin' for some lover to call  
dialed about a thousand numbers lately  
almost rang the phone off the wall_

**(La castaña se sentó al borde del escenario, y dejo que los chicos se le acercaran, mientras lo hacían ella les sonreía y guiñaba el ojo, Remus golpeo un platillo tan fuerte que casi lo tira) **

_**Las tres:**_ _Gotta have some hot love baby this evenin'  
I need some hot stuff baby tonight  
I want some hot stuff baby this evenin'  
gotta have some lovin'  
got to have a love tonight  
I need hot stuff  
hot love  
lookin' for hot love_

Las chicas terminaron Lily y Maggy espalda con espalda en una posición muy sexy y Rach agachada agarrada de sus piernas, los varones aplaudieron emocionados y a los chicos no les gusto ni cinco. Entonces las chicas volvieron a sus posiciones iniciales, y los chicos se acercaron también a los micrófonos.

Ahora eran los chicos los que iban a seducir, comenzó a sonar una música más rápida, ahora las chicas tocaban los instrumentos, y ellas hacían los coros.

**Coro:** _ah eh ah eh ah eh._

**Los chicos:** _Boom, boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom, boom pon ha gozar tu cuerpo_

**(Los chicos hacían un pasito muy sexy, y las chicas comenzaron a gritar, las chicas se miraron entre si con gesto de ira, y Eddie reía con ganas, el no había querido cantar este tema) **

**James**: _Libera tu energía,  
las cosas malas fuera de tu vida  
que suenen las campanas,  
que a cada día hay que ponerle ganas  
mezcla el sabor, con gotas de sol y  
bate fuerte que la noche es mágica  
fuego y pasión a todo color  
arriba los sentidos y baila, baila, baila_

**(James bajo del escenario y comenzó a bailar entre las chicas, que le tocaban el cuerpo y todo lugar donde llegaran, el reía sin parar y Lily apretaba su mandíbula tan fuerte que producía sonido propio)**

**Los chicos:** _Boom, boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom, boom pon ha gozar tu cuerpo_

**(James volvió al escenario y los chicos comenzaron a hacer su pasito, y las chicas seguían gritando)**

**Sirius:** _Desata el movimiento,  
que tu lo sientas al compás del tiempo  
que el boom de tus latidos,  
con esta fuerza estén a un solo ritmo  
mezcla el sabor con motas de son, y  
bate fuerte que la noche es mágica  
fuego y pasión a todo color  
arriba los sentidos y baila, baila, baila._

**(Sirius bajo del escenario de un salto y comenzó a sacar a bailar a las chicas sentadas, mientras estas aprovechaban y le besaban las mejillas, Maggy hizo ademán de salir hacia allí, pero Eddie la detuvo "Es parte del show" le dijo y esta le piso el pie, cosa que a Eddie no le gusto) **

**Los chicos:** _Boom, boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom, boom pon ha gozar tu cuerpo_

**(Los chicos se acercaron a Eddie y lo hicieron cantar, mientras las chicas no paraban de gritar y las tres amigas se miraban sin entender nada)**

**Remus**: _Boom, boom  
arrímate, desprendete  
boom. __Boom  
y suelta el cuerpo, hay, hay._

_Boom, boom  
arrímate, despréndete  
boom. __Boom  
y suelta el cuerpo, ay, ay._  
**(Remus se había adelantado unos pasos mientras les cantaba a las chicas pegadas al escenario, Rach lo miraba sorprendida, mientras que Sirius y James le decían cosas al oído y señalaban a algunas chicas, Remus les guiño el ojo y las chicas gritaron de placer)**

**Remus:** _El boom de tu latido que tenga un solo ritmo  
ven a bailar conmigo, nena._

_El boom de tu latido que tenga un solo ritmo  
ven a bailar conmigo_

**(Remus les hacia gestos a las chicas de bailar con el, y todas alzaban los brazos y todas asentían)**

**(La música paro, y los chicos se agacharon los tres al mismo tiempo, entonces la música comenzó a sonar, y James y Sirius se pararon mientras se movían juntos y las chicas pegaban grititos histéricos, Lily y Maggy se removían inquietas.)**

**James y Sirius:** _el boom de tu cadera, ay  
el boom de tu cadera  
el boom de tu cadera, ay  
el boom de tu cadera_

**(Hacían los gritos de manera sexy, y las chicas gritaban histéricas y llenas de placer, entonces Eddie y Remus también se adelantaron hacia ellos y cantaron el estribillo)**

**Los chicos:** _Boom, boom  
pon a gozar tu cuerpo con el boom  
boom, boom pon ha gozar tu cuerpo_

_¡BOOM, BOOM!_ **(La canción termino y los chicos terminaron en pose sexy, las chicas volvieron a gritar histéricas y el telón se cerro.)**

Eso estuvo genial – Dijo Sirius estrellando las manos con James.

CLARO QUE NO, ¿QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO? – Pregunto histérica Maggy, y los otros dos pudieron ver los semblantes enojados de las tres chicas…

Pero Mag., ustedes también…

YO NO DEJE QUE NADIE ME BESARA – Le acuso blandiendo un dedo en el aire, el chico trago saliva ruidosamente.

A mi tampoco me gusto que tú seducirás otros chicos.

¡PERFECTO ENTONCES NO DEBERIAMOS ESTAR JUNTOS!

ENTONCES NO –

BIEN

BIEN – Se dijeron, Maggy se dirigió molesta a los vestidores, Sirius dio dos pasos y se golpeo la cabeza.

Espera Mag, Mag lo siento – Le dijo corriéndola.

Lils, ¿No estarás celosa? – Le dijo James casi riéndose, la pelirroja no le contesto y se fue a vestidores tras su rubia amiga, James la miro sorprendido y no tardo ni dos segundos en seguirla – Lils, espera…

Que bueno que tú no eres así – Le dijo Remus a su novia, esta lo empujo antes que se acercara a ella.

Así que nos acostamos una vez ¿Y ya te crees el rey de la seducción? ¡Eres un idiota Lupin! – Dijo yéndose tras sus amigas.

Pero… ¡Yo no hice nada! – Dijo corriendo a su novia…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mag… Vamos Mag ábreme – Le decía Sirius golpeando la puerta del vestidor.

Vete al demonio Black…

Maggy yo no he hecho anda peor que lo tuyo, ¡Puedes abrirme demonios! – Grito molesto, la rubia le abrió y lo hizo pasar, luego cerro la puerta, lo miro a los ojos, tenía los ojos rojos y llenos de lagrimas… - Mag… ¿Por qué lloras?

¡Es que no lo ves Sirius! Ese es tú ambiente, tú vida, ese eres tú… El conquistador Black, yo jamás dejare de ser tú estupida novia… - Se acomodo encima de una mesa, haciéndose un pequeño bollito, Sirius se acerco a ella y le corrió un mechón rubio.

Mag, ya no se como demostrarte que te amo, eres el amor de mi vida ¿Es que no ves que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti? Ninguna de esas chicas me llama la atención, tú eres perfecta – Ella lo miro enojada.

¡Claro que no, siempre seré la idiota Sirius! Jamás estaré a tú altura… - Sirius se cabreo.

¡Así que esto es sobre ti! No te importa si te amo, solo quieres ser popular – Maggy se cabreo más y se estiro.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mí? ¡Claro que no!

¿Ah no? ¿Entonces porque todo es sobre nuestra imagen como pareja? ¡Te debería importar un carajo!

No me importa – Dijo ella sin mirarlo, el le levanto la cabeza suavemente.

SI te importa y mucho, demonios Mag – Sirius se alejo, maggy se levanto y lo tomo del brazo.

De acuerdo, me molesta, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que tú… que tú… dios, que tú serias más feliz con otra. – El la arrincono contra la pared.

Cuando te vas a dar cuenta que solo te quiero a ti Margareth me tienes cansado con tus planteos infundados – Ella aspiro su olor ruidosamente, entonces todo fue muy rápido.

Maggy lo beso y enredo sus piernas entre su cadera, el la aprisiono con más fuerza contra la pared mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo, la tenía encima de el como a un koala, la llevo sobre la mesa y ella se encargo de desatarle la camisa blanca que el tenía, se canso de ser suave y rompió la camisa de un tirón, Sirius hechizo la puerta y la sala para que fuera silenciosa y nadie pudiera entrar, mientras que con los dientes le rompía los breteles del vestido dorado de lentejuelas, se besaron con más pasión y las ropas quedaron a un costado de la habitación…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lily – Dijo por tercera vez James, nada… - Lily ábreme porque tiro la puerta abajo – la pelirroja se dirigió a la puerta y salio.

¿Qué? – Le pregunto.

Vamos Lily no te puedes enojar por eso, es una tarades – Le dijo molesto.

¿No puedo? – Le incito.

Claro que si, pero… Sabes a lo que me refiero Lily, yo te amo, jamás me iría con otra… - Ella lo miro extrañada y divertida.

¿Ni aun cuando sea vieja y mi piel se haya caído tres metros? – James río.

Aun así te amare – Le aseguro.

¿Y cuando este, enferma de catarro y mi aspecto sea horroroso? – Le pregunto, el río.

Aun así te amare – Le dijo de nuevo. Se besaron.

Lo siento – Dijo Lils.

Si yo también, vamos al baile…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rach, por favor – Le dijo Remus.

No, vete.

Vamos amor – La puerta se abrió.

¡No me digas así!

¿Qué pasa Rach? Esto no tiene nada que ver con el show, ¿No? – Le pregunto Remus Rach negó.

Es que… desde que… paso eso – Dijo avergonzada – Tengo la sensación que me dejaras en cualquier momento – Remus la miro extrañado y la abrazo.

¿Por qué piensas eso? – Le pregunto.

Porque ya conseguiste lo que todos quieren, ahora ya esta – Dijo Rach colorada como un tomate.

No, mi amor, yo te amo, esto va más haya del sexo, eres todo para mi – Le dijo, la beso suavemente…

Lo siento, es que ando muy sensible estos días – Le dijo.

No importa, vamos nos…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Remus y Rach bailaban en la pista divertidos, entonces James y lily se acercaron a estos dos.

¿Vieron a Mag y Sirius? – Pregunto Lily, pero la respuesta llego ante sus ojos, Maggy y Sirius aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta. La primera tenía el pelo suelto y su disfraz puesto, pero Sirius tenía varios de los botones de su camisa rotos.

¿Qué les paso? ¿un terremoto? – Les pregunto James.

Algo así – Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lily negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

¿Vamos al patio? – Le pregunto a James

Claro.

Salieron al patio seguidos de una barbie "princesa" Comenzaron a caminar agarrados de la mano mientras miraban las estrellas, entonces una voz los descoloco.

Jamsie, te he estado buscando – Le dijo la chica, ambos se dieron vuelta, la chica se inclino para besarlo en los labios pero James la aparto antes de que lo lograra.

¿Qué haces idiota? – le pregunto asombrado.

¿No le has dicho aun? – Lily miro confundida a la chica.

¿decirme que? – La chica sonrió.

Tuvimos sexo, y fue muy bueno – Le dijo, James río pero Lily lo miro furibunda.

¿No te vas a creer eso, no? ¿Es que no ves quien es? – Lily la miro con detalle era una de las seguidoras de James. – Nos han estado tratando de separar desde que empezó el año, Lily por favor. – Entonces la chica callo, las constantes guerras con ellas, el pelo fucsia de Maggy, ella también río.

Cierto, vamos – La chica se quedo estática, pero luego volvió donde estaban sus compañeros.

Los subestimamos, su relación es más fuerte de lo que pensé – Dijo Mickey.

Es hora de ir al plan B – Dijo una de las barbies.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sirius y Maggy bailaban en la pista muy agarraditos…

Quiero dormir esta noche contigo – Le susurro sirius al oído, Maggy se sonrojo.

Sirius, no lo conviertas en un hábito – Le dijo.

Sabes que no, es solo por hoy, fue muy corto y me dejaste con ganas de romper otro vestido – Maggy río y asintió levemente.

Podemos arreglárnosla… - Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo lejos de la pista de baile, a la sala que va y viene…

**Hasta ahí por hoy, la razón por la cual este capítulo es tan largo es porque me había olvidado que ya había escrito el doce y lo escribí dos veces, así que he aquí el doce 2 y el trece en uno…**

**Ya saben lo que me hará feliz, que apreten ese botoncito que dice "Go" vamos háganlo y yo seré feliz.**

**Paso un chivo: he escrito un Oneshot que se llama "Solamente ella" así que si me hacen el favor de pasarse y dejarme su opinión seria doblemente feliz… Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada* **


	14. Capitulo 14: Un Impedimento

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…. **

_**ANUNCIO:**_** Quiero decirles que no estoy recibiendo reviews aquí, el capitulo pasado solo recibí dos y quiero saber, (porque antes recibía más) si es por la historia o por algo, solo déjenme un "es un asco" o "me ha gustado" es lo único que pido…**

**Aquí el cap.**

_**Capitulo 14: Un impedimento. **_

El sol traspasaba las suaves cortinas blancas de seda de la sala de los menesteres. Sirius observo los movimientos del cuerpo de Maggy mientras se despertaba, primero se revolvió inquieta en la cama, luego largo un extraño gemido, de esos que dicen que no quiere que se acabe ese momento, después hizo un giro de sesenta grados, así quedo boca arriba y luego comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Le sonrió.

Buenos días – Dijo.

Buenos días… - Ya había pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta de Halloween, y en dos semanas habían dormido 12 días juntos… Mag se desperezo lentamente, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

¿No crees que nos estamos yendo un poco lejos? – Le pregunto, el sonrió.

¿Te refieres a jamás dormir en nuestras habitaciones? – Dijo atrayéndola coquetamente hacia él, - ¿O te refieres al hecho de encontrarnos en armarios, baños, etc.? – Dijo con una sonrisa babosa en su rostro, recordando todas las tardes que habían tenido… Maggy río suavemente.

Me refiero a que creo que nos estamos volviendo adictos al sexo – Le dijo ella riendo, Sirius la miro y le beso la mejilla.

Corrección: Adictos al otro, no es como que vamos teniendo relaciones con todos, simplemente, entre nosotros – Le acaricio la cintura mientras hablaba, Maggy comenzó a morderse el labio, signo que Sirius conocía muy bien: Quería de él, en ese momento… Sonrió y se fue acercando lentamente a ella.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Se levanto lentamente, los mareos la confundían… Se levanto como pudo con la vista nublada, apenas si podía ver… Sintió dos brazos fuertes que la sujetaron con seguridad antes que ella se desvaneciera…

Rach… ¿Estas bien? – Le pregunto una voz dulce pero cargada de preocupación, entonces sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, y una opresión en el pecho le comenzó a arder, se tambaleo como pudo y se dirigió al baño, se agarro del fregadero y comenzó a vomitar, Remus le agarro el pelo para que pudiera vomitar.

No… vete… Remus… no tienes porque ver esto – Le dijo entre las mitades, el negó con la cabeza muy preocupado.

Claro que no, Rach – Cuando se le paso el mareo lo primero que hizo fue agarrar el cepillo de dientes y se lavo a fondo, luego se volteo y lo miro.

Estoy bien – Le dijo

Deberías ir a la enfermería. – Le dijo.

No, es que he comido panecillos ayer y seguramente tenían nueces y soy alérgica a ellas – Remus la miro poco convencido.

Es solo un segundo y… - Rach puso un dedo en sus labios.

Estoy bien, en serio – Le dijo, el no estaba muy convencido, pero asintió – Mejor nos cambiamos, hay que ir a clases.

Aun sentía los mareos a flor de piel, pero como no volvieron no se preocupo. Paso toda la clase sintiendo la quemazón en el pecho que le indicaba que estaba por vomitar, y preguntándose si debería pararse e irse al baño… Atrás de ella, Remus le paso a escondidas una nota a Lily y Maggy que se habían sentado juntas porque Sirius y James querían dormir en clase de Historia de la magia y ellas prestar atención. Lily desdoblo con cuidado la nota y Mag la leyó por el hombro.

"_Niñas, esta mañana Rach se ha levantado con vómitos, y es tan testaruda que no quiere ir a la enfermería y por la cara que tiene ahora estoy seguro que no esta muy bien. Pero también se que no me hará saber si vuelve a vomitar, así que necesito que estén pendientes de ella… Gracias"_

Lily hizo un pequeño carraspeo con la garganta para que Remus entendiera que habían accedido, el asintió lento y casi imperceptiblemente. Salieron de clase y efectivamente Rach se escuso diciendo que tenía que ir a la habitación, las chicas la siguieron.

Oye, ¿A donde vas? – Le pregunto Lily, Rach la miro: estaba blanca como el papel y parecía enferma, MUY enferma.

Me olvide algo en la habitación – Dijo restándole importancia.

Vamos contigo – Ella hizo una mueca pero no se los negó, comenzaron a caminar y cuando llegaron a la habitación Rach se dirigió al baño sin titubear y vomito largo y tendido. Lily se sentó junto con ella teniéndole el cabello, mientras que Maggy buscaba en el botiquín que tenía de primeros auxilios.

Demonios – Dijo Rach parándose, siendo ayudada por Lily… Maggy se acerco a ellas.

Rach, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste tú periodo? – Le pregunto, Rach la miro sin entender, pero entonces comenzó a contar para sus adentros y su cara paso de no entender nada a un asombro increíble…

No… no puede ser… eso… eso no… - Dijo ahora contando con los dedos.

¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? – Le pregunto Lily

Encontré esto – Dijo sacando una prueba de embarazo mágica – En el botiquín de primeros auxilios que mi madre me preparo, ya sabes como ella quedo embarazada de mi en Hogwarts piensa que a mi también me va a pasar, hoy agradezco que la pusiera – Dijo pasándole la prueba a Rach, esta la miro con desconfianza.

Estaremos aquí – le dijo Lily frotándole la espalda, la chica la miro asustada – Además, es mejor saberlo que no saberlo – Le dijo, ella suspiro y tomo la cajita azul.

Con su varita, - Comenzó a leer las instrucciones - use el conjuro "_Vitae bebitum_" mientra lo pronuncia, pase tres veces sobre su vientre la varita, empezando de la derecha a la izquierda, luego espere quince minutos con la varita horizontal, si la varita tira chispas doradas usted esta embarazada, si son azules no esta embarazada y si son de muchos colores esta embarazada de varios niños. Recordatorio: El hechizo no siempre da de la manera correcta, aunque si es noventa porciento seguro, puede haber mala pronunciación o no aplicar bien el hechizo, también tiene que ver con el cuerpo de la mujer que lo realiza, en caso de dudas consulté a un profesional" – La chica miro a sus amigas asustadas, Maggy se agacho a su lado y le sonrió.

No te obligaremos hacer nada pero…

Mejor si lo sabes, y no importa cual sea el resultado, no tienes porque decirle a Remus, sino estas lista aun – Le dijo Lily, Rach asintió.

_¡Vitae Bebitum!_ – Dijo y siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, lo hizo exactamente como decía el papel, y las chicas sabían que seguramente diera bien, es decir, fuera cual fuera la respuesta, seria la correcta.

¿Y si da positivo? ¿Y si estoy embarazada? – Les dijo Rach luego de cinco minutos de esperar, las chicas se miraron primero y luego la miraron.

¿Tú…?

Yo lo querría, lo tendría igual, pero Remus… El se odiaría – Dijo, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Lily la acuno sobre su pecho mientras Maggy sostenía la varita derecha para que no se perdiera el trabajo hecho.

Al principio si, pero luego el comprendería y te ayudaría mucho. El te ama Rach – Le dijo Lils.

Lo se, estoy siendo paranoica. El es un buen chico, pero ¿Y mis padres? – Dijo ella preocupada, Maggy la miro seria.

Tus padres te aman y te entenderán, además dijiste que Remus les cayo genial seguramente entenderán…. – Dijo la rubia, ella asintió lentamente.

Pasaron los últimos cinco minutos en silencio, respirando agitadas. Entonces de la varita comenzaron a salir chispas, estas llegaban hasta el techo, pero desaparecían antes de caer sobre sus cabezas (seguramente era por seguridad que había que tener la varita horizontal) Rach abrió los ojos como platos, Maggy miraba la varita sorprendida y Lily sonreía. El color de las chispas le hizo una imagen en la mente a Rach, un niño de ojos miel, pequeño, dulce, con mirada tranquila… Que le transmitía lo mismo que Remus le daba: Amor, paz… y sus cabellos dorados eran del mismo color que las chispas que ahora inundaban la habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Niñas – Las paro Remus en el pasillo, Maggy y Lily habían bajado a buscar comida para Rach que no quería bajar por miedo a vomitar luego de comer.

Ella esta bien Remus, se intoxico con comida, nada más. Se ha quedado durmiendo, estaba cansada. Será mejor si somos nosotras tres esta noche – Le dijo Lily, el la miro.

Quiero estar con ella – Dijo algo enojado

Será mejor que no, nosotras sabemos cuidarla, además tú tienes luna llena mañana, deberías descansar esta noche – Le dijo Maggy.

¿Hay algo que me están ocultando? – Maggy saco sus mejores dotes de actriz antes que Lily echará todo a perder con su palidez.

¡Claro que no Remus! Solo que no quiere que la veas, no así. Esta algo pálida y cree que eso no te gusta, pero es mejor que no la forcemos, esta algo cansada y solo va a dormir esta noche, seguro va a estar mejor luego de la luna llena y podrán pasar toda la semana juntos si quieren – Le dijo la chica, Remus asintió bastante convencido por las palabras de la rubia, entonces Lily se relajo y le sonrió para darle más credibilidad a la historia, entonces James y Sirius aparecieron.

Esta noche quiero… - Dijo Sirius al oído de Maggy pero ella se giro y puso una mano sobre sus labios.

Rach esta enferma, me quedare a cuidarla con Lily esta noche – Le dijo, Sirius le quito la mano de su boca con delicadeza.

¡Remus puede cuidarla! – Le dijo James metiéndose en la conversación mirando a Lily también.

Es solo que esta algo pálida y no quiere que la vea así. – Explico Lily.

¡Tonterías! Son novios, Monny la ama por quien es, no por como se ve – Dijo Sirius indignado.

Es mejor así amor, además mañana es luna llena y Remus no tiene buen aspecto, tal vez deberían ayudarlo a él esta noche, y claro mañana y cuando vuelvan Rach ya estará mejor – Le dijo, los chicos miraron con muecas a las chicas, pero terminaron dándole la razón. Lily y James se despidieron con un beso suave en los labios, pero Sirius parecía que iba a traspasar a Maggy en cualquier momento.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquí dice que los primeros signos como los que tuviste tú se dan entre la segunda semana y el primer mes de embarazo. A veces ni siquiera aparecen, a veces duran más y otras menos. Lo importante es que tomes una poción anti-vomito para que puedas comer, dice que la comida te sabrá horrible, pero protegerás al bebe. – Explico Maggy leyendo uno de los muchos ejemplares de la revista "Bruja Embarazada" que había ordenado el día anterior. Esa noche era luna llena, además de ser sábado, y las chicas se quedaron tranquilas encerradas en su habitación, usando su conexión con los elfos para conseguir comida.

¿Cuánto tarda en hacerse? – Maggy cambio de la revista a un libro de pociones que le había pedido a su madre que le enviara y le había llegado esa misma mañana.

Mm, dos horas, los ingredientes son fáciles de conseguir también: ortigas secas (de esas tengo algunas que tengo para pociones) raíces de margaritas cortadas (eso se puede conseguir fácil) Crisopos (que Lily tiene algunos) Polvo de ópalo (Que aun me sobra del filtro de la paz) Luego hay que revolverla en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj y dejarla hervir. Cuando tenga un brillo rojizo, esta lista. – Rach miro a Lily.

¿Creen que pueden hacerla solas? – Le pregunto.

Claro – Dijo la pelirroja – Voy a empezarla ya mismo, - Comenzó a juntar las cosas y fue con un caldero al baño.

Gracias – Dijo Rach – Por todo lo que están haciendo por mi.

No tienes nada que agradecer, tú harías lo mismo – Dijo Maggy, Rach río.

Cierto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mira – Le dijo Lily a Maggy mostrándole un baso de liquido transparente con brillo rojizo.

Si, concuerda, tal vez debamos probarla nosotras antes – Rach se paro de la cama.

No, ustedes no tienen síntomas así que no les hará efecto, dénmela – Dijo sacándoles el vaso de la mano, ninguna de las dos la detuvo, sabían que si se le metía algo en la cabeza no se lo iban a sacar. Bebió el líquido despacio y tranquila, entonces apoyo el vaso en la mesa y se sentó lentamente en la cama.

¿Y? – Pregunto inquieta Lily.

Los mareos están desapareciendo – Dijo algunos segundos después. – Pásame algo de comer – Lils le alcanzo un panecillo de moras, Rach se lo puso en la boca y lo escupió.

Puaj, sabe horrible – Dijo frunciendo su cara, las chicas se miraron aliviadas.

Es parte de la poción, al menos ingerirás comida, vamos – Le dijo pasándole otro panecillo, ella lo miro con asco pero se lo metió en la boca. Lo mastico con cara de asco y lo trago.

Agua, agua – Pidió desesperada, le pasaron el botellón y se lo bebió entero.

Merlín, no quita el sabor – Dijo asqueada

.Tranquila, podemos buscar algo que lo haga saber mejor. – Descubrieron que la poción actuaba al revés: hacia las cosas dulces saladas y viceversa, así que agregando sal o azúcar hacían que las cosas sabieran mejor…

Al día siguiente Rach ya se sentía mucho mejor, e incluso su rostro tenía más color. Comía muchísimo, a pesar que las cosas no tenían el mismo sabor para ella, sentía que tenía un vació en el estomago que llenar.

Los chicos no bajaron a desayunar, pero si a almorzar, Remus no había bajado porque seguía durmiendo, mientras que James y Sirius tenían cara de cansados.

¿Cómo les fue? – Le pregunto Rach mientras le ponía azúcar a unos huevos con tocino, las chicas le habían dado un salero y azucareras especiales, haciendo que su contenido fuera contrario.

Bien, estuvo bastante tranquilo. – Dijo Sirius y luego bostezo – Aunque no paro de correr, nos dejo agotados.

¿Les molesta si voy a verlo? – Pregunto Rach, ambos negaron con la cabeza – Genial – Dijo agarro su mochila y se guardo: pan, manzanas, tostatadas, panecillos, panqueques, waffles, en fin de todo un poco y salio disparada de allí.

¿Cómo estuviste sin mí? – Le pregunto Sirius a Maggy rodeándola por la cintura.

Te extrañe demasiado – Dijo besándolo.

Maggy, acompáñame un segundo – Le dijo Lily, la chica beso a su novio y salio tras su amiga.

Oye Sirius, ¿Tienes un pañuelo? – Le pregunto su amigo.

No – Dijo él - ¡Espera! Mag dejo su mochila, tal vez tenga… - Abrió la mochila de la rubia, y mientras revolvía, encontró alguno de los ejemplares de "Bruja Embarazada" Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando vio la primera, que era una edición especial "Embarazo adolescente, ¿Cómo llevar esto por nueve meses?" Sirius miro a su amigo blanco y con los ojos fuera de si.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto James, Sirius levanto la revista para que solo él pudiera ver su titulo y dejo la mochila de nuevo en su lugar. - ¿No creerás que…? – Le pregunto, Sirius se quedo mirándolo, pensativo.

No puede ser, he sido cuidadoso… - Dijo sorprendido, entonces abrió más sus ojos – Excepto hace como dos semanas, un día en el armario, simplemente me deje llevar… - James lo miro.

Oye, no te adelantes, si lo estuviera te lo diría, ¿No? – Dijo James no muy convencido, Sirius lo fulmino con la mirada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Permiso – Dijo Rach entrando a la habitación de los chicos, Remus estaba tirado sobre su cama leyendo un libro.

Mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes? – El licántropo tenía algunos cortes en su cara; seguía muy pálido y con aspecto de enfermo.

Yo bien, mejor – Dijo ella - ¿Y tú?

Feliz de verte ahora – El le abrió los brazos y ella se acuno en ellos.

Traje comida – Dijo abriendo su mochila.

No quiero comer – Dijo él.

Yo si – Comenzó a engullir hasta que se acabo todo lo que había en la mochila.

¿Cómo puedes comer tanto? – Rach se encogió de hombros – Comes como para dos personas, supongo que habrás vomitado tanto que ahora tienes que llenar ese vació…

"_Si supieras"_ Pensó Rach, pero siguió comiendo…

**Si se que soy conflictiva, pero bueno, es la idea jajaja**

**Por favor solo un reviews!**

**Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	15. Capitulo 15: ¿No estas embarazada?

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…. **

_**ANUNCIO:**_** Quiero decirles que no estoy recibiendo reviews aquí, el capitulo pasado solo recibí dos y quiero saber, (porque antes recibía más) si es por la historia o por algo, solo déjenme un "es un asco" o "me ha gustado" es lo único que pido…**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto…**

**Aquí el cap.**

_**Capitulo 15: ¿No estas embarazada?**_

Dios, miren los pechos que me hace esta cosa – Dijo Maggy mirándose de perfil en un espejo, Rach la miro y se rió.

¿De donde sacaste ese corpiño para amamantar? – Le pregunto riendo, la chica señalo su cama donde esperaba una caja.

Oh, mi madre te lo envió con algunas cosas, dice que cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en avisarle. – Rach se dirigió a la cama de la rubia y comenzó a revisar la caja – Claro, ella sabe bien lo que es estar embarazada en el colegio. Oye, ¿No te molesta si me lo quedo? – Rach la miro con una risilla.

No, claro que no Mag, Uau – Dijo Rach mirando un pequeño frasco transparente que contenía un líquido verdoso.

¿Qué es? – Dijo Lily preguntándole a Rach, mientras juntaba el corazón de manzana que la embarazada estaba por tirar al piso.

Es poción disimuladora, me servirá para ocultar la panza mientras este en el colegio, Uau esto es increíble dile a tu madre que se lo agradezco – Maggy sonrió.

Claro… - Rach la miro.

¿No me pasarías otra manzana? – Maggy sonrió mientras sacaba una manzana del canasto de frutas que tenían.

Es la sexta manzana que te comes – Le dijo pasándosela.

¿En serio? – Dijo luego de morderla, la miro frunciendo el seño.

¿Qué tiene? – Le pregunto Lily sin entender.

Yo odiaba las manzanas – Maggy sonrió

Mi madre era igual, ella odiaba las frutillas pero embarazada de mi no podía parar de comerlas, ahora a mi me encantan las frutillas y ella vomita si ve una – Rach sonrió.

No se que haría sin ustedes – Maggy se sentó en la cama y las tres se abrazaron.

Estarías totalmente perdida – Dijo, Rach rió y luego tomo un poco de aire.

Dios Lily, apestas… Tu perfume es horrible – Dijo Rach alejándose de ella.

Pero no llevo perfume – Rach se sentó en la ventana y Maggy sonrió.

Es normal, que se desarrolle el olfato es solo un síntoma más. – Rach sonrió.

¿Huelen eso? – Les pregunto, las dos negaron.

Es olor a lluvia, la huelo en el aire – Maggy y Lily rieron

Ahora estas bromeando…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yo… padre… yo… padre… Maggy… embarazada… yo… padre… – Decía Sirius sin parar de caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación de los chicos.

Ya calmate – Le pidió James, Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

¡Claro, él lo dice porque no es Lily la que esta embarazada! – Dijo el perro totalmente enojado.

No estas seguro de que este embarazada – Sirius fulmino al licántropo con la mirada.

¿Y que? ¿De repente se intereso en el embarazo adolescente? No lo creo – Dijo Sirius, James se paro enojado y detuvo a Sirius por los hombros.

¿Y que si esta embarazada? ¿La vas a dejar por eso? – Sirius lo miro perplejo.

No… Claro que no – Dijo ofendido.

Además no estas seguro que este embarazada – Repitió Remus.

A ver genio, ¿Cuales son los síntomas de una chica embarazada? – Le pregunto, Remus lo pensó por algunos segundos.

Creo que le crecen los pechos, tienen nauseas, vomitan, tienen más apetito y les crece la barriga – Sirius los miro

Entonces solo habrá que observarla…

Los merodeadores bajaron a desayunar donde ya los esperaban sus novias, Sirius se sentó al lado de Maggy y se sorprendió al ver su busto.

¡Mira eso! – Le dijo a Remus señalando al busto de la chica.

No sabes de donde sale eso, puede ser un corpiño con relleno – Le dijo

¡Oigan! ¿Iremos esta noche a la fiesta en la sala de Ravenclaw, no?- Las chicas asintieron – Genial…

¿Pasa algo Sirius? – Le pregunto Lily.

No, no pasa nada, nada pasa, ¿Por qué preguntas? – Lily se sorprendió por lo nerviosa que esa respuesta había sonado.

Estas algo pálido – Dijo la chica.

Es cierto – Dijo Maggy mirando a su novio - ¿Te sientes bien? – Este asintió. – Dios tengo hambre – Dijo Maggy que verla comer a Rach esas manzanas le había despertado el apetito, Sirius la miro incrédulo y Remus también se sorprendió un poco…

No significa nada…. Solo tiene hambre – Le dijo.

¿Sirius qué te pasa? – Le pregunto nuevamente Lily viendo como miraba a Maggy, James pateo a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

Nada, esta en esos días – Le dijo, Lily se rió. Entonces Maggy tomo de la mesa el "salero" de Rach sin querer y le hecho con ganas a un huevo, solo que cuando los probo ya no eran tan salados…

Oh, Oh – Dijo Rach al ver la cara de Maggy y su salero.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Sirius a su novia quien trago forzosamente.

Demonios, siento nauseas – Dijo saliendo corriendo de la habitación. Rach miro suplicante a Lily.

Voy tras ella – Dijo saliendo corriendo tras Maggy.

¿Lo ves? – Le dijo señalando a donde Maggy había salido, Remus asintió, todo indicaba que Maggy estaba embarazada…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Estas mejor? – Le pregunto Sirius a Maggy esa tarde mientras caminaban por los patios.

Si, solo me indigeste, ¿Tú estas mejor? Andabas muy raro esta tarde… - Sirius se quedó pálido.

Es que… He estado pensando que no hablamos casi nunca, y debe haber confianza en una relación, si no hay confianza no hay amor, ¿sabes? – Maggy asintió sin entender mucho de que iba la conversación. – Es que no quiero que sientas que no me puedes contar cosas importantes, ¿entiendes?

¿Sirius qué te pasa? – Le pregunto la chica.

Maggy, ¿No hay nada que me quieras decir? – Le pregunto finalmente sin rodeos, la chica negó con la cabeza - ¿Estas segura?

Si Sirius estoy segura, ¿Tú te sientes bien? – Él asintió, quedaron así en silencio…

**Más tarde en la habitación de las chicas.**

Que raro – Opinó Lily luego que Maggy le contara a sus amigas la conversación que había tenido con su novio.

Odio mentirle a Sirius – Dijo Maggy debatida, Rach la miro culpable.

Lo siento… - Dijo la chica, Maggy se acerco rápidamente a ella.

No, no, quería, no es tu culpa… - Rach la miro poco convencida.

Claro que lo es-

No… Antes de ser novia de Sirius soy tu amiga – Dijo tomando sus manos y besándoselas.

Gracias… Cuanto las amo – Dijo abrazando a sus dos amigas y respiro profundamente – Demonios Lily, aun apestas – Maggy rió.

**Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los muchachos.**

¿Y solo lo negó? – Pregunto James.

No exactamente, solo me dijo que no tenía nada importante que decirme – Dijo Sirius.

Entonces tal vez no esta embarazada – Observo Remus

¿Y qué si lo esta? ¿Entonces qué? – Dijo Sirius.

Debes confrontarla sobre el tema, pero hazlo de frente, nada de indirectas, hazle la pregunta, esta o no embarazada. – Le recomendó James

No es tan sencillo… - Contestó Sirius.

Tal vez deberías preparar algo para decirle… - Sirius miro al licántropo interesado…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Qué te pasa Sirius? Hoy estas extrañamente raro. – Sirius miro a su novia.

No me pasa nada, en serio – La chica asintió no muy convencida.

OK, entonces voy a buscarnos algunos tragos – Sirius la detuvo.

¡Tú no deberías tomar! – Dijo ella sin entender.

Porque… Porque… Te quiero sobria para esta noche – Le dijo en tono seductor mientras le besaba el cuello.

Sirius… Sirius basta, - Se separo de él mientras sonreía – Dios, estas raro hoy…

Solo quiero tenerte – Le dijo jugueteando con su cabello…

Entonces tal vez debamos irnos antes de la fiesta – Le susurro al oído, él se quedo estático. – y ponernos al día…

¿Eso se puede? – Pregunto Sirius incrédulo.

¿Te haces el inocente? ¿Quieres jugar a ese juego? – Sirius la miro sin entender

¿Qué juego? – Maggy se rió y toco con sensualidad el primer botón del pantalón del chico, Sirius se sonrojo por su inocencia… En ese momento comenzó a sonar de fondo un tema de Christina Aguilera "Dirty"

¡Adoro este tema! – Dijo la chica empujando un poco a Sirius para comenzar a bailar.

¿Deberías estar moviéndote así? – Dijo refiriéndose a sus movimientos aunque increíblemente sexy, eran algo bruscos.

¿Tienta demasiado? – Dijo dirigiéndose a donde estaban Lily y James y la saco de los brazos de James quien no parecía muy feliz y comenzaron a bailar…

¿No le dijiste aún? – Dijo James totalmente enojado, Sirius negó – Este seria un buen momento, por sino te diste cuenta todos los machos de esta sala están mirando a tu embarazada novia y a mi virgen novia – Dijo, Sirius miro a su alrededor, era cierto, se acerco a Maggy y la agarro en brazos y la saco de la sala.

¡Sirius que demonios! BAJAME YA – El chico lo hizo, estaban en un pasillo desierto. – ¿Puedes decirme cual es tu problema hoy?

Maggy, haz silencio… Se que crees que no puedo manejar cosas que implican mucha responsabilidad, pero si puedo… Creo que me das menos crédito del que de verdad merezco, yo te amo y jamás te dejaría, no importa que pase entre nosotros…

¿Sirius, de que hablas? – El puso un dedo en los labios de su novia.

Déjame terminar, no voy a pedirte matrimonio por esto, se que odias eso mas que nada, además aunque he pensado en hacerlo creo que debería hacerlo luego de que nazca el bebe solo para estar seguros que no es eso lo que nos obliga a casarnos – Dijo él chico, Maggy lo miro entender.

Sirius… para, para – Le dijo poniendo su mano sobre su boca - ¿Qué bebe? – Le preguntó incrédula.

Vamos Mag, deja el acto, se que estas embarazada – Maggy no pudo evitar reír, pero Sirius no encontraba ni una pizca gracioso el tema.

¿Así que toda esta charla, la de esta tarde, todo era por eso? – Le pregunto sin entender.

¿Te parece poco? ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! – Maggy largo una pequeña risilla - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Sirius… No estoy embarazada. – Le dijo.

¿No estas embarazada? ¿Qué hay de las revistas para embarazadas, las nauseas y los pechos inflados? – Maggy lo miro perpleja

¿Revisaste mis cosas? – Sirius se puso pálido

Es que necesitaba un pañuelo y busque en tu mochila y encontré eso, contesta mi pregunta. – Maggy asintió.

Hubiera querido que me preguntaras antes que saltaras a cualquier conclusión, los pechos estuve usando un corpiño con relleno, las nauseas me cayeron mal los huevos y las revistas no son para mi – Dijo ella ofendida, Sirius la miro sin entender

Sino son para ti, entonces, ¿Para quién? – Maggy se puso pálida.

Son para una chica de Ravenclaw que comparte con nosotras una clase y sabiendo que soy hija de una mujer que quedo embarazada a su misma edad me las pidió, nada más… La próxima vez ten más confianza en mí, ¿Quieres?

Lo juro… Te amo tanto.

Si, yo también… ¿Te hubieras casado conmigo si hubiera quedado embarazada? – Pensó después.

Cariño yo por ti bajaría la luna – Maggy lo beso

Te amo tanto

Y yo a ti…

**Espero que les haya gustado, lamento haberme tardado tanto pero tuve algunos problemas con este cap, tanto técnicos como de inspiración. Espero sus reviews… Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	16. Capítulo 16: Confesando lo inconfesable

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews…. **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero me costo mucho escribir este cap, así que espero que les guste. Aquí va. **

_**Capitulo 16: Confesando lo inconfesable.**_

En una fría mañana de Diciembre, Lily y James daban una vuelta tomados de la mano por los jardines ella iba descalza mientras que James le llevaba los zapatos con su mano libre, venían riendo de un chiste que ya ni recordaban de que se trataba…

Oye James… - Empezó Lily, este se detuvo para mirar a su novia mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

Dime… - Pidió él soltando los zapatos de Lily al suelo para poder correr de la cara de Lily el mechón de pelo que estaba impidiéndole ver los ojos…

Es que… he estado pensando en que… - Suspiro, y miro fijamente a James antes de seguir hablando – Porque jamás has querido… bueno, ya sabes – Dijo ella poniéndose colorada al instante.

¿Quieres decir sexo? – Le pregunto él sin vergüenza.

Si – Dijo ella con pudor. James la atrajo mas hacia él y Lily puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio.

No quiero obligarte a nada Lils, eso no es tan importante para mi – Le confeso él, Lily bajo la mirada - ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto poniendo una de sus manos bajo el mentón de la pelirroja para obligarla a que lo mirara a los ojos.

Es que… Me preguntaba si tenía algo que ver conmigo – Dijo ella en un susurro pero James la escucho.

Ay Lils, no tiene nada que ver contigo, me encantaría hacerte mía, pero se que será tú primera vez y creo que debes esperar un poco más – Le dijo, ella asintió y siguieron caminando…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Dónde esta Lily? – Le pregunto Rach a Maggy entrando en la habitación.

Salio a caminar con James, ¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto viendo lo agitada que estaba su amiga.

¡Se lo tengo que contar! No puedo seguir mintiéndole, no así, es su hijo… - Rach estaba histérica, Maggy se paro de su cama y la detuvo.

Rach tranquila, cuéntame, ¿Qué paso? – Le pregunto, la chica asintió y se sentó.

Estábamos acurrucados en su cama, hablando de lo que Sirius había mal interpretado y me dijo: "Si Maggy estaba realmente embarazada me parecía cruel que no se lo dijera, es el hijo de Sirius también. Yo en el lugar de él quisiera saberlo y si ella me lo ocultara bueno, seguro me costaría perdonarla" – Rach lloraba de la desesperación, su amiga la abrazo.

Ay Rach, ¿Estas segura? – Rach asintió.

Si… es tiempo y luego se lo diré a mis papas. – Maggy asintió.

¿Cómo se lo vas a decir? – Rach suspiro.

No se, pero se lo voy a decir esta noche…

Luego de que Lily volviera para almorzar, le contaron la decisión de Rach rápidamente antes de bajar a almorzar. La chica mostró todo su apoyo para su mejor amiga. En el Gran Salón Rach aparto a Remus.

Tengo que contarte algo – Le dijo, Remus la miro con una sonrisa.

Dime.

No, no ahora, esta noche, ¿Si? – El asintió.

¿Es grave? – Le pregunto.

No, no, solo es… algo diferente, nuevo – Remus asintió, no quería preguntar más.

**Esa noche.**

Díganme que estoy loca – Les pidió Rach a sus amigas mientras se miraba al espejo, Lily levanto la vista de su revista.

Estas loca. – Le dijo, Rach asintió y se giro.

¡Si lo estoy! Le voy a decir a Remus que va a ser padre – Le dijo ella revoleándole un zapato a Maggy que roncaba levemente, esta se sorprendió del golpe y callo de la cama.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Dijo sin entender nada.

Ataque de pánico – Le dijo Lily volviendo a su revista.

¡Lo dices tan tranquila! – Lily bufo mientras dejaba la revista de lado.

¡Basta ya Rach! Hace veinte minutos que estas con lo mismo, ve y dile, basta – Le dijo, la chica asintió y salio de la habitación decidida, llevaba un vestido azul corto y con escote, no lo llevaba porque quería provocar a Remus, sino porque ese vestido le daba confianza y esa noche necesitaba toda la confianza del mundo. En la Sala Común se encontró con James y Sirius que esperaban a que ella bajara para subir a la habitación de las chicas; Sirius sonrió cuando la vio bajar

Buena suerte – Le susurro al oído Sirius cuando paso a su lado con una sonrisa traviesa, Rach asintió y subió las escaleras híper ventilando. _Mierda,_ pensó. Toco dos veces y espero.

Voy – Escucho decir a su novio, unos pasos inquietos y su novio en su puerta, quien se sorprendió de su vestimenta. – Uau – Dijo y se hizo a un lado para hacerla pasar. Cerró la puerta y se volteo para mirarla. – Si esto era lo que querías, no tenias que ser tan misteriosa – Le aclaro Remus acercándose seductoramente a ella para cogerla entre sus brazos, pero Rach lo aparto antes que lo pudiera lograr.

No, es otra cosa – Le dijo seria, Remus la miro preocupado.

No me asustes – Rach dio un gran suspiro.

Siéntate – Le pidió amablemente, aunque Remus le hubiera gustado decirle que fuera al grano asintió y se sentó, entonces Rach volvió a suspirar. - ¿Recuerdas ese asombroso día de campo y que nosotros luego, Tú sabes? – Remus asintió sin decir ni una palabra – Bueno, ha pasado un mes y medio, ¿verdad? – Remus volvió a asentir sin entender nada – Bueno, hace como una semana me hice un test porque tenía un atraso… - La voz se le fue apagando a medida que los ojos de Remus se fueron agrandando al entender…

¿Cómo… como te dio? – Le pregunto entonces, su voz sonaba rasposa, distante. Rach frunció el seño mientras tragaba saliva ruidosamente.

Positivo. – Dijo entonces, Remus se levanto y golpeo una pared con fuerza, Rach se sobresalto e intento controlar las lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos. – Remus háblame – Le pidió, este se acerco y la abrazo, luego la alejo y la miro a los ojos.

Le pediremos a Dumbledore que puedas ir a San Mungo, tienen que poder abortarlo – Dijo de repente, Rach pestaño varias veces sin entender, ¿abortar? ¿a su hijo?

¿Remus tú… tú quieres que mate a nuestro hijo? – Dijo Rach de repente asqueada, la voz se le quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos.

¡Es que no lo entiendes Rach! ¡Va a ser como yo! ¡No puedo dejar que sufra así! – Dijo entonces alejándose de ella, Rach comenzó a respirar con dificultad y sentía que la cabeza le explotaba.

¡Demonios Remus! ¡Eso no lo sabes! Pensé que te enojarías si, pero jamás pensé que me pidieras algo tan atroz… - Dijo ella totalmente asqueada, tenía ganas de escupirle al hombre que tanto amaba.

¡Rach entra en razón! No podemos tener a ese niño, tenemos diecisiete años – Le dijo intentando acercarse a Rach, pero ella se alejo, ya no trataba de contener las lagrimas, las dejaba correr por su rostro.

No, tienes razón – Le dijo, Remus suspiro aliviado y quiso acercarse a ella, pero ella se volvió a alejar – No podemos tener este hijo, pero yo si. Adiós Remus – Dijo saliendo por la puerta, Remus salio corriendo tras ella.

¡No puedes hablar en serio Rach! – Le dijo intentando detenerla por los hombros, pero ella se lo saco de un sacudon.

¡Jamás hable más en serio en toda mi vida! – De repente, sus amigos bajaron al escuchar los gritos y hechizaron la habitación para que nadie más pudiera escuchar la discusión, Maggy y Lily se miraban preocupadas, mientras que James y Sirius no entendían nada, ¿No deberían estar teniendo sexo?

¡No puedes tener un hijo tú sola! ¡Menos _esa_ clase de hijo! ¿Qué harás si sale como yo? – Lo ultimo lo dijo bajito, pero todos lo escucharon, Rach bufo y se alejo un poco más de él.

¡Entonces lo amare aun más! Pero no estoy segura de poder perdonar esto Remus, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme, ni a mi ni a él – Dijo tocándose la barriga con cariño, la mirada de odio que Rach le envió a Remus lo dejo petrificado en su lugar, mientras la morocha se dirigió hacia su habitación con la cabeza en alto y moviendo su cabellera con gracia. Maggy y Lily fueron tras ella, después de todo eso no le podría hacer bien a una mujer embarazada. James y Sirius se acercaron a Remus.

¿Cómo estas? – Le pregunto el ultimo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

No lo puede tener… no puede – Repetía para si mismo.

Venga, vamos – Le dijo James guiándolo a la habitación.

**En la habitación de las chicas.**

¡Rach para un segundo! – Le pidió Lily, Rach iba corriendo de un lugar a otro recogiendo sus cosas mientras las guardaba en su baúl.

¡No! ¡Ya le dije ahora le toca contarle a mis padres! ¡y si ninguno quiere que lo tenga me iré a vivir a Burundi si así puedo tener a mi hijo! – Gritaba entre lágrimas, Maggy la paro y la abrazo, Rach se desmorono y lloro y se dejo caer. Se sentía tan vulnerable.

¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana? – Le pidió, Rach negó.

Si espero hasta mañana ya no tendré el valor para hacerlo, además no me quiero quedar ni un segundo más bajo el mismo techo que él. Necesito esto – Les pidió a sus amigas, Maggy miro a Lily que luego asintió.

Venga, te ayudamos – Dijo Lily acomodándole las cosas que Rach había tirado sin sentido.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Toco la puerta del despacho con las escaleras de la gárgola aun moviéndose tras sus pies, escucho un fuerte "Adelante" y entro con su baúl flotando atrás suyo.

¡Señorita Able! ¿A que debo su visita a esta hora de la noche y en ese estado? – Remarco señalando los hinchados y rojos ojos de Rach.

Estoy embarazada – Dijo sin tapujos, pero el director ni se inmuto, Rach no dudo que estuviera al tanto de todo – Y quiero ir a decirles a mis padres, solo quiero una semana y volveré al colegio. Nadie tiene que enterarse que estoy embarazada ya que el colegio terminara antes que yo lo tenga – Explico rápidamente Rach que pensó que se quedaría sin aire, el director asintió.

¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? – Rach negó.

No creo que luego pueda decirlo, señor – Explico, Dumbledore asintió.

Asumo que el padre ya lo sabe – Rach asintió – Entonces no me queda nada para decirle señorita Able, le deseo buen viaje. – Dijo señalando la chimenea – Le enviare sus cosas más tarde. – Rach volvió a asentir y se metió en la chimenea.

Weldorf Street 5659 – Las llamas verdes esmeralda la consumieron, mientras el resplandor se iba, el director de Hogwarts miraba el baúl con gesto ausente…

Una semana después, la noticia de que Rachael se había ido corría como el viento, al parecer las malas lenguas que habían visto la despedida de las amigas en la Sala Común se habían dedicado a extender una versión de porque se iba sin despedirse de su novio. "Se canso de ella" Decían algunos "Es obvio que se dio cuenta que ella no es para él" Pero Remus hacia caso omiso a todas ellas, y cuando le preguntaban solo seguía caminando, algunos comenzaron a pensar que tal vez ella lo había dejado a él. Esa mañana los cinco estaban desayunando, aunque Remus ya no comía más.

Tienes que comer – Le pidió Sirius – Ayer fue Luna Llena – Dijo bajito, Remus negó. Entonces una lechuza negra entro en la sala, fue la primera, ya que luego de ella entraron las demás, la lechuza negra se poso con gracia sobre el vaso de Maggy y le dijo una carta, esta sonrió y le quito el sobre.

Gracias Ewan – Le dijo a la lechuza que cerro los ojos asintiendo y salio volando con la misma gracia que había entrado.

¿Es de Rach? – Pregunto Remus, que, de repente se había estilizado.

Si – Dijo seca Maggy que luego de la reacción de Remus lo trataba distante, Lily le pego un codazo y esta se retorció.

Léela en voz alta – Pidió su amiga pelirroja y Maggy asintió.

"_Queridas Maggy y Lily: Todo espectacular aquí. Ayer fui al medico y pudimos escuchar el latido del bebe, no se dan una idea de lo hermoso que suena, es un sonido tan relajante que mis propios latidos comenzaron a intentar seguir el ritmo del bebe. Aun no sabemos su sexo, me dijeron que luego del tercer mes. Mis padres no podrían haber sido más comprensivos, no tengo deseos de retornar a Hogwarts pero le hice una promesa a Dumbledore, por lo que volveré mañana por la noche. Mi hermanito esta extraño, al parecer a él no le parece que este bebe vas a salir ileso, pero me dijo que no puede esperar a tener un sobrino, hemos pensado nombres juntos y todos estamos extremadamente contentos. Mi familia lo saben todos, ninguno presento grandes problemas, pero he aquí la disputa con mis padres: Ellos quieren que lo tenga y que siga estudiando, que ellos cuidaran del bebe, pero no estoy segura… No quiero. No se, es demasiado complicado, de todas formas mañana las veré, son el único motivo por el que quiero volver, las extraño y las necesito para todo esto, hubiera sido excelente tenerlas cuando escuche el sonido de mi bebe, por lo tanto llevo todos los estudios para que los vean. Las tengo que dejar. Las amo, hasta mañana. Con Amor. Rachael y su futuro bebe"_ – Maggy cerró la carta y la guardo en su mochila, Remus suspiro y se paro.

¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto James.

A dar una vuelta, Adiós…

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Tenemos que apurarnos! – Dijo una de las barbies.

¡Basta ya! – Mickey se levanto de la mesa, Andy lo miro.

¿Qué no los quieres separar? – Pregunto.

¡No, no a este costo! Remus esta destrozado y Rach se fue, ¡Algo pasa y nosotros aquí! Vasta ya Andy, esto no debería ser así. No deberían estar con nosotros porque hicimos una treta para que eso pase, deberían estar con nosotros porque quieren – Le dijo molesto y salio del Gran Salón, y Andy no tardo mucho en seguirlo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rach rebozaba de felicidad, sonreía y casi no podía dejar de tocarse el estomago. Recordó la noche en que llego…

**Flash Back.**

¿Rach? – Su madre la miro preocupada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Entonces su padre también apareció.

Tengo que contarles algo – Dijo ella asustada, de repente, no le parecía tan buena idea haber venido.

No nos asustes – Le pidió su padre.

Estoy embarazada – Ya no quería hacer toda la historia, se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones y los latidos de los tres corazones descoordinados. De repente, el silencio fue interrumpido por un sollozo.

¡Hay Hija! Te felicito – Dijo su madre abrazándola, Rach se quedo petrificada, había estado preparada para oír gritos y reprimendas pero su madre la estaba abrazando.

Si, felicitaciones – Dijo su padre uniéndose al abrazo.

Gra-Gracias – Dijo Rach sin comprender.

¿Y el padre? – Pregunto su propio padre alejándose un poco de ella.

Es Remus – Dijo ella sin entender muy bien la pregunta.

Eso lo se, me refiero a que opina él – Rach se alejo para que no vieran las lagrimas salir de sus ojos.

No quiere que lo tenga – Dijo con voz quebrada – Tiene miedo que sea como él.

Ya veo – Dijo, su padre era muggle, pero luego de que Fernir Greyback había mordido a su hermano pequeño había tenido que sufrir todas las Lunas Llenas. - ¿Qué vas a hacer con él? – Rach se giro.

Nada, no voy a hablar más de él, ¿Si? – Sus padres asintieron.

Ve a dormir bebe, hablaremos mañana. Tienes que relajarte – Le dijo su madre besándole el cabello, la chica asintió y se dirigió a su pieza.

**Flash Back End.**

Rachael aun no había podido perdonarlo, no quería perdonarlo. Odiaba su reacción cuando le había confesado lo que tanto había temido decirle. Pero cada vez que pensaba en su hijo se remontaba a esas caricias lentas y esos besos apasionados, a las frases de amor y los abrazos de consuelo y no podía odiarlo, no… Lo amaba pero quería odiarlo.

**Ahí tienen, como verán no todo es color de rosas, así que ahora vienen los momentos difíciles del fic. **_**AQUÍ LES DEJO UNA PREGUNTA.**_** Dado a que este fic esta muy pronto de terminar, tal vez cinco capítulos más, quiero preguntarles:**

**¿Cómo quieren que termine el fic? ¿Quieren que termine según la versión de JK o mi propia versión? Voten y la mayoría de votos gana, hasta entonces, esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada**


End file.
